DESPUES DE LA GUERRA
by NikkoNaruHina
Summary: la guerra termino...era el comienzo de una nueva paz en konoha...nuevas generaciones se forjaran...una nuevas familias se formaran...quieren saber mas solo leanlo y lo descubriran...
1. Chapter 1

_todos se habian esforzado para ganar al fin a toda la guerra llena de dolor y sufrimiento...habia pasado por toda _

_clase de pruebas que le espero la vida...hicieron muchos amigos y enemigos derrotados...pero al fin todo acabo _

**DESPUES DE LA GUERRA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-lo logramos...-dijeron todos

-todo gracias a naruto...-dijo tsunade

-no...gracias a todos mis amigos...-dijo naruto

-si...gracias naruto...-dijo sakura

sakura abraza a naruto...hinata al verlos le dolio mucho...ya no habia oportunidad para que la amara...con lo que decidio irse...

-hinata a donde vaz...iremos a celebrar-dijo kiba

-lo siento kiba-kun...tengo que ir a casa...mi padre debe estar preocupado de que me pase algo...-dijo hinata con una sonrisa fingida

-hinata...te entendemos...ve..-dijo shino

-gracias amigos...-dijo hinata

hinata se despidio de sus amigos de equipo y se marcho a su casa...naruto volteo a ver pero no la vio...algo le desconcerto

* * *

><p>-naruto...estas bien...-dijo sakura<p>

-si...es que no veo a hinata...-dijo naruto

-oh...debe estar con sus compañeros...a lo mejor...porque no vaz a responderle a su confesion...-dijo sakura

-yo...je..-dijo naruto rascandose la cabeza y sonrojandose

-y que esperas dobe...ve y respondele...-dijo sasuke

-teme...pero tu como sabe que ella...-dijo naruto sonrojandose

-eres tan despitado...que ni te dabas cuenta de que hinata te ha amado...-dijo sasuke

-en eso tiene razon...y que esperas...ve...-dijo sakura

-si...-dijo naruto

se dirigio a donde estaba kiba y shino...

* * *

><p>-naruto...-dijo kiba<p>

naruto volteo a ver a todos lados...

-¿y hinata...?-dijo naruto

-ella se fue a su casa...-dijo shino

-¿porque...?queria hablar con ella acerca de...-dijo naruto comenzando a sonrojarse

-hey naruto...te estas sonrojando...-dijo kiba en tono de burla

-que...yo no...es que -dijo naruto sonrojado

-si quieres ver a hinata...ve como a las ocho en el monte kages...-dijo shino

-ah...gracias...-dijo naruto

naruto se dirigio donde estaba su equipo...y todos sus amigos...al fin era la calma

-y le dijiste tu respuesta...-dijo sakura

-no...ella se fue a su casa...-dijo naruto

-ya veo...aun cre que tu sigues enamorado de mi...-dijo sakura

-no se que hacer...ella me ha esperado...que tonto fui al no darme cuenta...-dijo naruto

-eso lo arreglo yo...-dijo ino

-y como...-dijo sakura

-eso ya lo veras...vamos ahora naruto...-dijo ino

-espera ino...me duele...-dijo naruto quejandose

ambos se alejaban del lugar...

* * *

><p>-nada de esperate...al menos sabes lo que le gusta...-dijo ino<p>

-pues no...la verdad no..-dijo naruto

-QUE TONTO ERES...-dijo ino

-ya..no me regañes...es que...yo no se que decirle...-dijo naruto

-bueno...solo escucha a tu corazon...-dijo ino

-es que...ahora comprendo esos tartamudeos y sonrojos...tienes razon...lo hare..-dijo naruto

-asi se habla...bueno nos vemos en la celebracion...-dijo ino

-si...nos vemos...-dijo naruto

ino se marcho a su casa...y naruto cminaba hacia la suya...

* * *

><p><strong>AL LLEGAR A SU CASA...<strong>

al entrar a su casa...todo era un desastre...su cama desarreglada...los trastes sucios..igual el piso...

-asi vive naruto...namikaze naruto...se oye bien...-dijo naruto

comenzo a limpiar su casa...recordo su confesion...

-_"por que yo...te amo"_...como alguien puede amarme asi...-dijo naruto

-deberias dejar de hablar solo dobe...-dejo sasuke por la puerta

-que haces por aqui teme...-dijo naruto

-vaya...hasta que limpias tu casa...-dijo sasuke

-bueno...pues despues de la guerra...ya sabes como...pero pasa...-dijo naruto

-bueno...gracias..solo vine a saludarte...y para que vengas a celebrar con nosotros...la victoria..-dijo sasuke

-de acuerdo...te veo aya...-dijo naruto

-te esperaremos...-dijo sasuke y se marcho

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL MONTE DE LOS KAGES...<strong>

hinata veia el cielo estrallado...al verlos le recordaba a su madre...y a su primo despues de haber muerto en la guerra...

-neji..onisan...estoy sola en el mundo...tu siempre me cuidaste...bieno al principio me odiaste...y te he perdonado...despues me protegiste como un buen hermano...y ahora...-dijo hinata saliendole unas lagrimas

-no estas sola hinata...-dijo naruto

-naruto...yo-dijo hinata

-solo quiero que sepas que jamas estaras sola...siempre estare contigo..-dijo naruto

-gracias...bueno y porque no estas en la celebracion...-dijo hinata

-lo mismo te digo yo...-dijo naruto

-pues..._empezo a jugar con sus dedos iniciales_yo no soy muy socialista...eso es malo en mi...-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-no es que seas socialista...tu personalidad es unica...y eso es lo que me gusta de ti...-dijo naruto

-gracias...bueno creo que me tengo que ir...-dijo hinata

-hinata...yo quiero responderte a tu confesion...-dijo naruto

-no es necesario...yo ya lo se...amas a sakura-chan...y eso no cambiara nunca...-dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos

-sabes...sakura-chan...me habia confesabo que me amaba tambien...pero lo hizo para que dejara de cumplir la promesa que le hice...se que aun ama a sasuke...-dijo naruto

-y eso te duele...verdad naruto-kun...-dijo hinata

-ya no...bueno cuando eramos niños qiizas...pero ahora que mi amigo esta aqui y con ella...debo decir que me alegra que esten juntos...porque en mi corazon solo hay una persona...esa persona me a amado mas aya de lo que soy...porque esa persona me hizo ver que no me rindiera...y sabes...esa persona eres tu hinata...-dijo naruto

hinata se sorprendio a sus palabras..._"ese era el naruto que recordaba...o solo era una ilusion suya..."_

-hinata...yo tambien te amo...-dijo naruto sonrojandose

hinata parpadeo como tres veces para poder creer en sus palabras...era como en sus sueños...

-naruto...yo...-dijo hinata sonrojada

-shsss..._le puso un dedo en los labios de ella_aun sigues enamorada de mi...-dijo naruto

hinata se sonrojo mas...desvio la mirada muriendose de verguenza...y asintio con la cabeza...

-ahora...puedo besarte...seras la primerra chica que beso...porque lo que paso con sasuke fue un accidente...-dijo naruto

hinata se rio...bajito

-que...¿crees que es gracoso besar al teme...?...-dijo naruto haciendo caras de asco

-no...no es eso es solo que...-no termino la frase porque naruto capturo sus labios con los suyos

era su primer beso...y era con el chico que amaba...su corazon latia al mil por ora...sus mejillas se sonrojaba mas...y termino corespondiendole al beso... y al separarse...

-ahora...¿quieres ser mi novia...?-dijo naruto

-yo...si...quiero...-dijo hinata bajito

-que...no te escuche...-dijo naruto

-si quiero...-dijo hinata bajito

-aun no te escucho...-dijo naruto

-QUE SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA NARUTO...-grito hinata

de pronto se tapo la boca muriendose de verguenza...lo habia gritado

-je...eso crei...¿que tienes hinata?-dijo naruto en tono de broma

-es tu culpa...lo hiciste para que me oyeran todos...-dijo hinata muriendose de verguenza

-algu dia lo sabran...es mejor gritarlo...-dijo naruto

-pero es vergonzoso...-dijo hinata sonrojada bajando la mirada

-HINATA ES NOVIA DE NARUTO NAMIKAZE...-grito naruto con todas sus fuerzas

-naruto...-dijo hinata sonrojada

-todos ya lo saben...ahora somos novios...y te amo...-dijo naruto acercandose a sus labios

-yo...tambien...te amo...-dijo hinata buscando sus labios

ambos se besaron...era un beso lleno de amor...un amor que se descubrio despues de la guerra...ahora solo serian felices...porque al fin encontraron el amor verdadero...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-ahora...¿quieres ser mi novia...?-dijo naruto_

_-yo...si...quiero...-dijo hinata bajito_

_-que...no te escuche...-dijo naruto_

_-si quiero...-dijo hinata bajito_

_-aun no te escucho...-dijo naruto_

_-QUE SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA NARUTO...-grito hinata_

_de pronto se tapo la boca muriendose de verguenza...lo habia gritado_

_-je...eso crei...¿que tienes hinata?-dijo naruto en tono de broma_

_-es tu culpa...lo hiciste para que me oyeran todos...-dijo hinata muriendose de verguenza_

_-algu dia lo sabran...es mejor gritarlo...-dijo naruto_

_-pero es vergonzoso...-dijo hinata sonrojada bajando la mirada_

_-HINATA ES NOVIA DE NARUTO NAMIKAZE...-grito naruto con todas sus fuerzas_

_-naruto...-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-todos ya lo saben...ahora somos novios...y te amo...-dijo naruto acercandose a sus labios_

_-yo...tambien...te amo...-dijo hinata buscando sus labios_

_ambos se besaron...era un beso lleno de amor...un amor que se descubrio despues de la guerra.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 2  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

-hay que bajar...-dijo hinata

-porque...yo quiero quedarme contigo...-dijo naruto

-yo tambien...pero...-dijo hinata

-entonces...hay que quedarnos aqui...-dijo naruto

-y si nos buscan...-dijo hinata

-no lo creo...ademas todo acabo...al fin termino...-dijo naruto

-es cierto..ahora todo es paz y tranquilidad..-dijo hinata

-mas que nosotros pudimos...con ellos...-dijo naruto

-si..esta bien...nos quedaremos aqui...-dijo hinata

-bien...porque no te separaras de mi...-dijo naruto

-no desearia nada mejor...-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>MIENTRAS...<strong>

-escucharon eso...-dijo sai

-que cosa...-dijo ino

-no se escucho nada...-dijo sakura

-estoy seguro que si...se escucho algo...-dijo sai

-pues yo no escuche nada...-dijo sakura

-y por cierto...¿donde esta naruto?-dijo ino

-debe estar por ahi...-dijo sasuke

-bueno...-dijo sakura

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL MONTE DE LOS KAGES...<strong>

estaban sentados viendo lo hermosa que eran las estrellas...

-es muy hermoso estar aqui...-dijo hinata

-claro...las estrellas son lo mas hermoso que hay en el mundo..-dijo naruto

-sabes...siempre crei que estaria...no se sola despues de que acabo todo...-dijo hinata

-tambien yo llegue a creer lo mismo..-dijo naruto

-no creo...tienes los mejores amigos..y las personas que dieron la vida para que estes bien...-dijo hinata

-lo se...pero ahora creo que tu estes a mi lado siempre...-dijo naruto

-lo estare siempre...te lo prometo...-dijo hinata

-te amo..-dijo naruto

-y yo..a ti naruto...-dijo hinata

continuaron abrazados...viendo el cielo...era de un colo muy hermoso...como el color de la esperanza...el anelo por ser mas que un sueño mas...

* * *

><p><strong>MIENTRAS CON LAS CHICAS...<strong>

-crees que esten juntos...-dijo ino

-pues tampoco he visto a hinata...lo mas probable es que si..-dijo sakura

-en eso te doy la razon...-dijo ten ten

-me alegro por ellos...merecen encontrar la felicidad...-dijo sakura

-si...en eso tienes razon...-dijo ten ten

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL MONTE DE LOS KAGES...<strong>

-naruto...-dijo hinata

-hmm...-dijo naruto

-si pudieras desear algo..que seria...-dijo hinata

-bueno...seria regresar al pasado...-dijo naruto

-porque al pasado...-dijo hinata

-es para volver a ver a todos los que murieron en la guerra...y ver a neji...y desearia haberme dado cuenta antes de tu amor...-dijo naruto

-ya no importa...ahora estamos juntos...por siempre..-dijo hinata

-claro...lo estaremos siempre...-dijo naruto

unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor que se sentian...mutuamente

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-naruto...-dijo hinata_

_-hmm...-dijo naruto_

_-si pudieras desear algo..que seria...-dijo hinata_

_-bueno...seria regresar al pasado...-dijo naruto_

_-porque al pasado...-dijo hinata_

_-es para volver a ver a todos los que murieron en la guerra...y ver a neji...y desearia haberme dado cuenta antes de tu amor...-dijo naruto_

_-ya no importa...ahora estamos juntos...por siempre..-dijo hinata_

_-claro...lo estaremos siempre...-dijo naruto_

_unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor que se sentian...mutuamente_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 3  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

-con que aqui estaba...-dijo ino

-los hemos estado buscando...-dijo tenten

los dos se sonrojaron...y desviaron sus miradas...sintiendo verguenza por verlos asi

-jamas pense que naruto fuera tan romantico...-dijo kiba

-cayate...-dijo naruto ruborizado

-deberias aprender mas de el kiba...-dijo mina

-ya...ya..-dijo kiba

-ustedes...deveras...bueno...-dijo sakura

-y para que nos buscabas...-dijo naruto

-pues porque quiere que todos estemos presente...-dijo sakura

-para que...-dijo naruto

-es para dar un mensaje...o algo asi...-dijo sasuke

-ya veo...-dijo naruto

-bien...los esperamos aya abajo...-dijo ino

* * *

><p>-todo esta listo...-dijo tsunade<p>

-por supuesto...ya me imagino la cara que pondra...-dijo sakura

-lo mismo digo...se lo merece de verdad...-dijo ino

-si...merece encontrar la felicidad...-dijo tenten

-y su sueño...sera realidad al fin...-dijo sakura

-bueno...solo esperemos que lleguen...-dijo tsunade

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL MONTE DE LOS KAGES...<strong>

-que crees que sea...para que estemos todos...-dijo hinata

-no se...pero debe ser importante...-dijo naruto

-me imagino que si...-dijo hinata

-bueno que esperamos...vamos..-dijo naruto

-porque no vas..tu y yo te espero aqui...-dijo hinata

-¿porque...no quieres ir?-dijo naruto

-no es eso...es que yo...-dijo hinata

-vamos...recuerda que ya somos novios...-dijo naruto

-si..y no sabes cuanto espere eso...-dijo hinata

-yo tambien...entonces vamos abajo...-dijo naruto

-vamos..-dijo hinata

se levantaron de donde estaban sentados y caminaron para bajar...tomandose de las mano...

* * *

><p>-todos saben porque estan reunidos..el motivo por el cual estamos aqui...-dijo tsunade<p>

todos la escuchaban atentamente...mientras ellos terminaron de bajar...chizune hizo señas de que ya habia llegado...

-lo que quiero decir es que me retirare...ahora nombrare a mi sucesor como hokage...-dijo tsunade

-_"ya me imagino como pondras tu cara...amigo"_-penso sasuke viendo a naruto aun lado suyo

-y mi nuevo sucesor...es...-dijo tsunade

-_"seras el mejor..."_-penso sakura

hinata tomo su mano...haciendo de que se tranquilizara un poco...esperando quien era el sucesor como hokage...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-todos saben porque estan reunidos..el motivo por el cual estamos aqui...-dijo tsunade_

_todos la escuchaban atentamente...mientras ellos terminaron de bajar...chizune hizo señas de que ya habia llegado..._

_-lo que quiero decir es que me retirare...ahora nombrare a mi sucesor como hokage...-dijo tsunade_

_-**"ya me imagino como pondras tu cara...amigo"**-penso sasuke viendo a naruto aun lado suyo_

_-y mi nuevo sucesor...es...-dijo tsunade_

_-**"seras el mejor..."**-penso sakura_

_hinata tomo su mano...haciendo de que se tranquilizara un poco...esperando quien era el sucesor como hokage..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 4**

**.**

**.**

-namikaze..uzumaki naruto...-dijo tsunade

-que..yo..-dijo naruto sorprendido

-tu sueño esta completo naruto...-dijo hinata

-si...te lo mereces naruto...-dijo sakura

-has sabido bien como ser un gran lider...-dijo sai

-un amigo exelente...-dijo sasuke

-una gran persona...-dijo kiba

-tu llama de la juventud es asombrosa...-dijo lee

-has sabido lo mas basico..-dijo shino

-el mejor de los amigos...-dijo ino

-sorprendente persona...-dijo chouji

-un gran camarada..-dijo shikamaru

-has salvado a todas las personas que se han equivocado...-dijo gaara

-una exelente persona...-dijo temari

-el mejor de todos...-dijo kanguro

-has sababido ser una gran persona...-dijo tenten

todas la palabras positivas de sus amigos...sin pensarlo sus lagrimas salieron de sus ojos...

-gracias...han sido los mejores amigos...muchas gracias...-dijo naruto

-bien naruto...sube ...-dijo tsunade

-claro...-dijo naruto

subio ala torre del hokage...al llegar hasta arriba...todas las personas le aplaudian con una gran felicidad...al ver que todas las personas y sus amigos estaban felices porque seria el nuevo hokage...

-gracias a todos por estar aqui...siempre soñe con se hokage...y hoy mi sueño esta completo...a todos los amigos que estan conmigo...y a la chica mas hermosa del mundo...que me amo mas aya de las cosas...y ahora es mi novia..gracias a ella estoy feliz porque me espero mucho tiempo...y para decirle que la amo mas que a mi vida...ella es hinata...y darle gracias a mis padres que hicieron lo mejor para que estuviera bien..._miro al cielo_hare lo mejor para que todos esten orgullosos y gracias por darme la oportunidad y les prometo que no se arrepentiran...hare lo mejor...como lo fue mi padre y por los demas..muchas gracias...konoha por todo-dijo naruto

tsunade se acerco a naruto y a vista de tods se saco el gorro de hokage y se lo entrego a naruto el cual camino aun mas cerca de todos y se lo coloco..

-les presento a su hokage...namikaze naruto...su nuevo hokage..-dijo tsunade

-HOKAGE-SAMA..-dijeron todos los aldeanos y sus amigos

todos le hicieron una reverencia de respeto...tanto que sorprendio a naruto...el respeto que tanto esperaba...naruto sonrio al ver como todos lo respetaban..y lo admiraban...

**-lo hiciste bien mocoso...-dijo kurama**

-si...ahora solo hay paz en la aldea...-dijo naruto

el bajo de la torre...ya que llego abajo sus amigos lo felicitaron...haciendo una pequeña fiesta por el nombramiento de naruto

* * *

><p>-tu sueño se cumplio naruto...-dijo hinata<p>

-una parte...por cierto tu siempre me decias naruto-kun...y ahora solo me dices naruto-dijo naruto

-es que...yo...-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-no importa...me gusta..sigue diciendome asi hinata...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...oyes y porque dices que una parte de tu sueño...crei que nomas era esa...-dijo hinata

-lo era...hasta ahora...te lo dire mas adelante...-dijo naruto

-bueno...-dijo hinata

-chicos...no van a comer algo...porque si no llegan antes...chouji se lo acabara todo...-dijo ino

-es cierto..vamos hinata...antes de que se acabe...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

corrieron hasta la mesa de comida...donde encontraron a chouji comiendose casi toda la comida...habia un plato de ramen...y claro se lo pelearon...

-damelo es mio...tu ya te acabaste la comida...-dijo naruto

-no...es mio...damelo..-dijo chouji

se peleaban el palto de ramen...mientras que hinata tomo una bola de arroz...que suerte que habia uno...y sonreia al ver como su novio se peleaba con chouji por el plato de ramen...

-que problematicos son...-dijo shikamaru

-si...lo mismo digo...ni siendo hokage se deja de comportar como es...-dijo temari

-en eso te doy la razon...-dijo ino

-si...-dijo sai y saco su libreta de dibujos

-_"naruto..."_-penso hinata viendolo pelearse por el plato de ramen

sakura se les puso en medio de ellos...le jalo la oreja de naruto...los demas se reian...y sasuke solo sonrio al ver la ecena de ellos...

-no puede ser que no te sepas comportar...ya eres hokage naruto...-dijo sakura

-mi ultimo ramen...-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes naruto...yo te hare uno...mañana-dijo hinata

-gracias...-dijo naruto

toda la tarde se la pasaron divertiendose...riendo y disfrutando de los amigos...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-no puede ser que no te sepas comportar...ya eres hokage naruto...-dijo sakura_

_-mi ultimo ramen...-dijo naruto_

_-no te preocupes naruto...yo te hare uno...mañana-dijo hinata_

_-gracias...-dijo naruto_

_toda la tarde se la pasaron divertiendose...riendo y disfrutando de los amigos..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 5  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**5 MESES DESPUES...**

estaba en el pantion...haciendo una visita a sus padres...tanto que los habia extrañado en todos estos años...

-se que he sido descuidado y disculpeme por no haber venido antes...les cuento un secreo...-dijo naruto

toco las lapidas de sus padres con mucho cariño

-ahora comprendo como mi padre se enamoro de ti mama...pero ahora yo estoy muy enamorado...es una chica muy hermosa...-dijo naruto

-se que no fui muy querido...pero ella me amo...y me ama aun como soy...-dijo naruto

-naruto-kun ya nos vamos...-dijo hinata

-hinata ..que haces por aca...-dijo naruto

-pues estoy dejando unas flores a mi primo neji..-dijo hinata

-entiendo...debo admitir que tambien echo de menos a tu primo...-dijo naruto

-lo hcho de menos...-dijo hinata bajando la mirada

-sabes tanto como neji...y mis padres siempre estaran con nosotros..-dijo naruto

-tienes razon...gracias...-dijo hinata

-para que son los novios...-dijo naruto

-te amo..-dijo hinata

-y yo a ti...no tienes ni idea...-dijo naruto

-si la tengo...porque te amo con la misma intensidad...-dijo hinata

-bien te llevo a tu casa...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA MANSION HYUGA...<strong>

-bueno hasta aqui llego...-dijo naruto

-si...nos vemos despues...-dijo hinata

-hinata...ya no hemos salido...por lo que soy el nuevo hokage...-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes...te entiendo...-dijo hinata

-solo deseo un minuto a solas contigo..y se como hacerlo...-dijo naruto

-como...-dijo hinata

-nos vemos mañana en la noche..en el monte de los kages...te parece..-dijo naruto

-y si no puedes...ya sabes que puedo esperar...te espere mucho tiempo...-dijo hinata

-podre...recuerda que cumplo mis promesas...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...te espero aya...-dijo hinata

le dio un beso en los labios...tanto que habia hechado de menos esos besos...

-nos vemos mañana en la noche...-dijo naruto

-nos vemos...-dijo hinata

el se marcho...y ella entro a su casa...

* * *

><p><strong>AL ENTRAR A SU CASA...<strong>

-conociendo esa sonrisa...de seguro estabas con tu novio...-dijo hanabi

-me conoces muy bien hermana...-dijo hinata

-y...al menos se veran mas seguido-dijo hanabi

-pues solamente mañana...mañana-dijo hinata

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-conociendo esa sonrisa...de seguro estabas con tu novio...-dijo hanabi_

_-me conoces muy bien hermana...-dijo hinata_

_-y...al menos se veran mas seguido-dijo hanabi_

_-pues solamente mañana...mañana-dijo hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 6  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...**

-concéntrate bien...-dijo tsunade

-al menos podre salir esta noche...-dijo naruto

-si te das prisa...-dijo tsunade

-de acuerdo...-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA TARDE...<strong>

_**POR LAS CALLES DE KONOHA..**_

-tu crees que venga...-dijo hinata

-conociéndolo y vaya que si...vendrá...-dijo sakura

-tranquila...todo ira bien...no te preocupes...ademas es naruto-dijo tenten

-tienen razón...ustedes saben porque quiere verme...-dijo hinata jugando con sus dedos

-no...ni idea...-dijo tenten

-¿seguras?-dijo hinata

-si...estamos muy seguras...-dijo sakura

-bueno...me voy nos vemos luego...-dijo hinata y se marcho

-estuvo cerca...-dijo sakura

-bueno...que me perdí...-dijo ino

-nada...pero necesitamos tu ayuda...-dijo sakura

-en que...-dijo ino

-bien...este es el plan...-dijo sakura

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA OFICINA DE LA HOKAGE...<strong>

-bien chico...ahora sabrás como funciona esto...-dijo tsunade

-gracias...pero ya puedo irme...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...pero nos vemos mañana...ala amanecer...-dijo tsunade

-QUE...ALA AMANECER...PORQUE...-dijo naruto

-porque lo digo yo...o quieres quedarte mas tiempo aquí...-dijo tsunade

-esta bien...nos vemos...-dijo naruto y se marcho

-este niño...pero su amor se nota a leguas...bien hecho...hyuga hinata...-dijo tsunade sonriendo

* * *

><p><strong>EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA...<strong>

-hasta que llegas...pensamos que no llegarías...-dijo sakura

-ya no me regañes...entonces lo tienes...-dijo naruto

-con quien tratas...claro que lo tengo...-dijo sakura

-muchas gracias chicas...-dijo naruto

-solo una cosa naruto...no quiero ver sufrir a mi amiga...de acuerdo...-dijo tenten

-si..porque te las veras con nosotras...-dijo sakura

-esta bien...lo juro...me lo dan ya..-dijo naruto

-bien...ten...-dijo ino

-y lo demás ya esta listo...-dijo naruto

-claro que si...con unos toques personales y esta listo...-dijo ino

-gracias...-dijo naruto

-bueno...anda vete que la noche los espera a los dos...-dijo sakura

-claro...-dijo naruto y se marcho

-bueno parte uno...terminada...-dijo sakura

-al menos...-dijo tenten

-solo faltan dos partes mas y estarán mas felices que nunca...-dijo sakura

-si claro...-dijo tenten

* * *

><p><strong>EN CASA DE NARUTO...<strong>

-bien...no me había fijado pero me ha crecido algo el pelo...-dijo naruto

-al menos así no te vez mas idiota...-dijo sasuke

-así es naruto-kun...-dijo sai

-vaya amigos...gracias por los insultos...-dijo naruto

-no lo tomes a mal naruto...-dijo kiba

-bueno un amigo me apoya al fin...-dijo naruto

-mas te vale no hacerla esperar mas a hinata...-dijo shino

-_"mas amenazas..."_pero que dices claro que no...jamas le haría eso...-dijo naruto

-mas te vale...porque te las veras con nosotros...-dijo kiba

-lo juro...-dijo naruto

-bien...pues nos vamos todos...-dijo shino

-pero...-dijo kiba

-shino tiene razón...nos vemos dobe...-dijo sasuke

-claro nos vemos...-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA NOCHE...<strong>

_**POR LAS CALLES...**_

-_"hoy daré un nuevo paso en mi relación...espero hacerlo bien..."-_pensó naruto

_**EN EL MONTE DE LOS KAGES...**_

-_"tal vez no lo dejaron salir..."_-pensó hinata

_FLASH BLACK_

_-bueno hasta aquí llego...-dijo naruto_

_-si...nos vemos después...-dijo hinata_

_-hinata...ya no hemos salido...por lo que soy el nuevo hokage...-dijo naruto_

_-no te preocupes...te entiendo...-dijo hinata_

_-solo deseo un minuto a solas contigo...-dijo naruto_

_FLASH BLACK END_

-_"a que se referirá con un minuto a solas..."_-pensó hinata

-en que piensas...-dijo naruto

-en nada...nada naruto...-dijo hinata sonrojada

-bueno...porque estaremos solos por toda una noche...-dijo naruto

-s...si...-dijo hinata sonrojada

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-"a que se referirá con un minuto a solas..."-pensó hinata_

_-en que piensas...-dijo naruto_

_-en nada...nada naruto...-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-bueno...porque estaremos solos por toda una noche...-dijo naruto_

_-s...si...-dijo hinata sonrojada_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 7  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

-bueno vamos...porque esta noche sera especial...-dijo naruto

-si...y a donde vamos...-dijo hinata

-es una sorpresa...-dijo naruto

_**AL LLEGAR AL LUGAR...**_

-que hermoso...jamas había venido aquí naruto...-dijo hinata

-lo se...espero que te guste mucho la cena...-dijo naruto

-si...si lo hiciste tu...me encantara...-dijo hinata

comenzaron a cenar...una comida muy rica...platicaban y se reían de las cosas que el decía...

-ven vamos a otro lado mas...-dijo naruto

-a donde...-dijo hinata

-solo confía en mi...-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>CON LAS CHICAS...<strong>

-tu crees que se lo vaya a decir...-dijo tenten

-estoy muy segura...lo conozco muy bien...-dijo sakura

-ella tiene razón...ya lo veras tenten...-dijo ino

-bueno...ademas hinata es muy feliz a su lado...-dijo tenten

-si...recuerdan lo que dijo naruto...sobre la sorpresa...-dijo sakura

_FLASH BLACK_

_-bien esto quiero que hagan...-dijo naruto_

_-como que estas pensando...-dijo ino_

_-quiero que sea la mejor de las sorpresas...quiero todas las flores del mundo...te las pagare...-dijo naruto_

_-bien..cuenta con las mas hermosas...-dijo ino_

_-bien...quiero que la mesa sea la mejor...en ya sabes...-dijo naruto_

_-cuentas con esa...ya sabes que soy buena arreglando mesas...-dijo tenten_

_-bien..gracias por la ayuda...-dijo naruto_

_-solo lo hacemos por hinata...-dijo sakura_

_-de todos modos gracias...por todo...-dijo naruto_

_FLASH BLACK END_

-solo espero que la propuesta sea linda...-dijo sakura

-mas le vale...-dijo tenten

* * *

><p>-hinata...hay algo que quiero decirte...-dijo naruto<p>

-que cosa...-dijo hinata

-se que en estos meses no he estado contigo...y lamento...ya sabes que me preparo para ser el siguiente hokage...-dijo naruto

-lo se...no te preocupes..-dijo hinata

-bueno..lo que quiero decir es que...si tu..¿quieres ser mi esposa?...mejor dicho¿quieres casarte conmigo hinata?..-dijo naruto mostrando el anillo en una cajita

-yo...yo...-dijo hinata

-tu eres lo que mas quiero...y nada me haría feliz si aceptas...-dijo naruto

-yo...si quiero...quiero ser tu esposa..-dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos

tomo su mano y le puso el anillo de compromiso...ahora estaban comprometidos...

-te prometo que te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo...-dijo naruto

-lo se...y prometo hacerte feliz...-dijo hinata

-pronto tu y yo estaremos casados...-dijo naruto

-si..te amo...-dijo hinata

-también...te amo-dijo naruto

juntaron sus labios en un beso...símbolo que estaban comprometidos...y al separarse

-bien...pronto hablamos con tu padre...-dijo naruto

-estas seguro..no se si...-dijo hinata

-confía en mi...tu sabes que naruto namikaze uzumaki jamas se rinde...-dijo naruto

-tienes razón...-dijo hinata

-vez...así me gusta mas...hay que ser positivo...-dijo naruto

-por supuesto...-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA MANSIÓN HYUGA...<strong>

-nos vemos...-dijo naruto

-si..gracias por todo...-dijo hinata

-por nada...-dijo naruto

-naruto...te amo...-dijo hinata

-yo también...te amo...mi futura esposa...-dijo naruto

-si...nos vemos..-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...<strong>

-entonces...te lo dio...-dijo sakura

-si...pero como lo saben...-dijo hinata

-ha...por nada...solo pensábamos...-dijo sakura

-si...esta genial...-dijo ino

-es muy hermoso...jamas había visto un anillo mas hermoso...-dijo tenten

-gracias...a mi también me gusto mucho...y mas cuando me lo pidió...-dijo hinata

-no nos imaginamos...-dijo ino

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-entonces...te lo dio...-dijo sakura_

_-si...pero como lo saben...-dijo hinata_

_-ha...por nada...solo pensábamos...-dijo sakura_

_-si...esta genial...-dijo ino_

_-es muy hermoso...jamas había visto un anillo mas hermoso...-dijo tenten_

_-gracias...a mi también me gusto mucho...y mas cuando me lo pidió...-dijo hinata_

_-no nos imaginamos...-dijo ino_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 8  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE..**

-cre que estas mas que listo...-dijo tsunade

-usted cree..de verdad..-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo tsunade

-gracias...gracias por todo-dijo naruto

-no gracias a ti por haber terminado esta guerra...-dijo tsunade

-no a todos...porque no fui el único...con la ayuda de los amigos...-dijo naruto

-ya...se le agradece hokage-sama...-dijo tsunade

-bien tengo que darle la noticia a hinata...-dijo naruto y salio

* * *

><p><strong>EN LAS CALLES DEL KONOHA...<strong>

-nosotras nos vamos..no te importa quedarte sola..-dijo sakura

-claro que no...vayan...-dijo hinata

-nos vemos hinata...-dijo ino

-nos vemos...-dijo hinata

ya que las demás chicas se marcharon...ella camino unos metros mas...

-_"me pregunto que pasara después..."_-pensó hinata

-en que piensas hina..-dijo naruto

-en..en nada...-dijo hinata

-enserio...no piensas en mi como yo lo hago...-dijo naruto

-tu...piensas en mi..-dijo hinata

-claro que si...todo el tiempo...cada día que pasa...esperando el día que seamos esposos...-dijo naruto

-yo también...es mi mayor sueño...-dijo hinata

-enserio...-dijo naruto

-si..mas que nada en el mundo...-dijo hinata

-bueno...vamos...-dijo naruto

-¿a donde?-dijo hinata

-a donde mas a tu casa...pediré tu mano en matrimonio...-dijo naruto

-¿pedirás mi mano?...¿ahora?...-dijo hinata

-claro...ahora nos vamos...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...pero primero quiero pasar una tarde contigo-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...iremos a donde tu quieras...-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO...<strong>

-me trae muchos recuerdos...-dijo naruto

-lo se...pero solo quiero que estés bien...-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien...ademas todo esta mejor que nunca...-dijo naruto

-me alegro...-dijo hinata

-sabes a pesar de todo...estamos juntos y nos casaremos...solo pasara hablar con tu padre..-dijo naruto

-estas seguro de esto...conozco a mi padre...el puede ser...-dijo hinata

-hinata...te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa...y la madre de mis futuros hijos...-dijo naruto

-gracias...por quererme...-dijo hinata

-como no iba a quererte...si eres mi vida entera...-dijo naruto

nos besamos lentamente,rozando apenas nuestros labios...correspondiendo le y que fue pasando mas profundo...se interceptaban de una manera muy especial...poco después fue pasando en un beso pasional en ese habiente donde estaban los dos...ambos cuerpos sentían calor.

-sera mejor que hablemos con tu padre...-dijo naruto al romper el beso

-si...pero aun no...-dijo hinata

-¿porque?-dijo naruto

-solo dame unos días para comentarle...por favor...-dijo hinata

-aun tienes miedo...a su reacción cierto...-dijo naruto

-solo un poco...no tanto como antes...-dijo hinata

-bien...solo unos días...si tardas iré por ti...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-sera mejor que hablemos con tu padre...-dijo naruto al romper el beso_

_-si...pero aun no...-dijo hinata_

_-¿porque?-dijo naruto_

_-solo dame unos días para comentarle...por favor...-dijo hinata_

_-aun tienes miedo...a su reacción cierto...-dijo naruto_

_-solo un poco...no tanto como antes...-dijo hinata_

_-bien...solo unos días...si tardas iré por ti...-dijo naruto_

_-esta bien...-dijo hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 9  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**EN LA TARDE...**

_**EN LA MANSIÓN HYUGA...**_

-bien...pero recuerda que unos días...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...te lo prometo...-dijo hinata

-lo prometes...-dijo naruto

-lo prometo...-dijo hinata

-bien...nos vemos luego..-dijo naruto

-nos vemos...-dijo hinata

-claro...hinata se me olvidaba comentarte lo que me paso...-dijo naruto

-cuéntame...-dijo hinata

-ya...digo que terminaron mis entrenamientos...la abuela dice que estoy listo...-dijo naruto

-eso es bueno naruto...me alegro...-dijo hinata

-lo se...ya entra a casa pero recuerda que solo unos día...de acuerdo..-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...nos vemos..luego...-dijo hinata

-luego no...mañana si...-dijo naruto

le dio un corto beso y se marcho

* * *

><p><strong>EN CASA DE NARUTO...<strong>

-ocurre algo malo...kurama..-dijo naruto

**-tengo el presentimiento de algo...-dijo kurama**

-como que tipo de presentimiento...-dijo naruto

**-no se...aun no esta escrito...pero te aseguro que sera épico...-dijo kurama**

-si tu dices...y sabes que pasara después...-dijo naruto

**-no...es cuestión de tener la paciencia suficiente...pero como tu no la tienes...-dijo kurama**

-oyes...deja de cuestionarme...la única que me entiende es mi novia...-dijo naruto

**-la chica hyuga..._"espero que no sea mal mezclar los chakras"_...es muy linda-dijo kurama **

-lo se...quiero que la conozcas...tienes una idea como...-dijo naruto

**-por supuesto que la tengo...pero necesitare mucho chakra de ti...para poder hacerlo-dijo kurama**

-ya veo...de acuerdo...lo haremos mañana en la noche...-dijo naruto

**-buena idea chico...-dijo kurama **

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA MANSIÓN HYUGA...<strong>

-ya me imagino que me quieres contar...-dijo hiashi

-creo..creo que si...-dijo hinata

-y quieres mi consentimiento...o me equivoco...-dijo hiashi

-si...-dijo hinata jugando con sus dedos

-bien...y cuando vendrá a verme...-dijo hiashi

-de verdad...bueno déjame decirle...y yo te aviso...-dijo hinata

-bien..lo estaré esperando...-dijo hiashi

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA NOCHE..<strong>

_**EN ICHAKU'S...**_

-hokage-sama...-dijo el dueño

-sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así...-dijo naruto

-es solo respeto naruto...y es porque eres hokage...-dijo ayame

-lo se...-dijo naruto

-y como vas con tu novia...espero que mejor..-dijo ayame

-si estamos mejor...solo es cuestión de hablar con su padre..-dijo naruto

-un minuto...pedirás su mano...-dijo ayame

-si..porque...-dijo naruto

-es tan romántico...espero que sea la mejor de las bodas...-dijo ayame

-si tu dices...-dijo naruto

-así que...te casaras...-dijo kiba

-kiba...mina...solo pediré su mano..hinata decidirá cuando nos casaremos...-dijo naruto

-bueno...al menos la veo feliz...a tu lado...-dijo kiba

-_"esto tengo que decirles ala chicas.."_-pensó mina

-y cuando iras...conociendo a su padre te las pondrá dura...como un reto-dijo kiba

-lo se...me encantan los retos...y mas si es por hinata...porque haría lo que sea por ella...-dijo naruto

-que romántico...deberías ser así kiba...-dijo mina

-ya...sabes que no es mi fuerte...-dijo kiba

-chicos me voy...nos veremos después...-dijo naruto y se marcho

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA MANSIÓN HYUGA...<strong>

_**HABITACIÓN DE HINATA...**_

_FLASH BLACK_

_-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien...ademas todo esta mejor que nunca...-dijo naruto_

_-me alegro...-dijo hinata_

_-sabes a pesar de todo...estamos juntos y nos casaremos...solo pasara hablar con tu padre..-dijo naruto_

_-estas seguro de esto...conozco a mi padre...el puede ser...-dijo hinata_

_-hinata...te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa...y la madre de mis futuros hijos...-dijo naruto_

_-gracias...por quererme...-dijo hinata_

_-como no iba a quererte...si eres mi vida entera...-dijo naruto_

_FLASH BLACK END_

-ahora solo puedo decir que estaremos juntos...y que te amo..-dijo hinata

-eso lo se...no tienes que repetirlo hermana...-dijo hanabi

-lo siento...es que solo lo digo...-dijo hinata

-ya que todo acabo...eso me alegra mucho...por ti...-dijo hanabi

-gracias...-dijo hinata

-me voy a dormir...estoy cansada...-dijo hanabi y salio del cuarto

-_"solo es cuestión de que vayas..."_-pensó hinata

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-ahora solo puedo decir que estaremos juntos...y que te amo..-dijo hinata_

_-eso lo se...no tienes que repetirlo hermana...-dijo hanabi_

_-lo siento...es que solo lo digo...-dijo hinata_

_-ya que todo acabo...eso me alegra mucho...por ti...-dijo hanabi_

_-gracias...-dijo hinata_

_-me voy a dormir...estoy cansada...-dijo hanabi y salio del cuarto_

_-**"solo es cuestión de que vayas..."**-pensó hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 10  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...**

-bien...ya estas mas que listo para tomes el mando...-dijo tsunade

-gracias...-dijo naruto

-bien..me retiro...te dejo al mando de ahora en adelante...-dijo tsunade

-si...-dijo naruto

**_-ya eres líder..naruto..-dijo kurama_**

-si..es una parte de mi sueño...-dijo naruto

_**-¿una parte de tu sueño?..-dijo kurama**_

-si...esta noche hinata te conocerá...-dijo naruto

**_-bien...aunque tu perderás ma chakra..es tu decisión..-dijo kurama_**

-_"claro que lo se..."_-pensó naruto

_**-te oí...bueno nos vemos...-dijo kurama**_

-naruto..-dijo hinata entrando

-hola...y dime que haces por acá...-dijo naruto

-ya hable con mi padre..al respecto de..-dijo hinata

-¿y? ¿que paso?-dijo naruto

-mi padre...acepto y quiere que vayas a verlo..-dijo hinata

-que bien...vamos..-dijo naruto

-ahora...pensé que iríamos después...-dijo hinata

-nada que después...iremos en este momento...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA MANSIÓN HYUGA...<strong>

-padre...naruto esta aquí...-dijo hinata

-bien...toma asiento...-dijo hiashi

-gracias...-dijo naruto

ya que se sentó en el sillón...

-hinata...espéranos afuera..quiero hablar con el...-dijo hiashi

-pero...-dijo hinata

-tranquila...estaré bien tu padre no me comerá..._"aun"._.-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

ya que salio...paso como una hora dentro...hablando un buen rato, hasta que después salieron...

-todo bien...-dijo hinata

-no paso nada hija...verdad hokage-sama...-dijo hiashi

-si...no te preocupes...todo bien...-dijo naruto

-bueno..-dijo hinata

-anda hija acompáñalo a la salida...-dijo hiashi

-si padre...vamos naruto-dijo hinata

-vamos...-dijo naruto

_**AFUERA DE LA MANSIÓN...**_

-que te dijo mi padre...de seguro no quiso...lo conozco muy bien...no quiere que...-dijo hinata

-hinata..-la interrumpió-tranquila...solo te diré que si acepto que te casaras conmigo...-dijo naruto

-seguro..así que deja de hacer muchas preguntas...solo confía en lo que te digo...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...confió en ti...-dijo hinata

-nos vemos...te amo..-dijo naruto

le deposito un beso en sus labios que fueron correspondidos en seguida...y al separarse

-yo también...te amo...-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA TARDE...<strong>

_**CON LAS CHICAS...**_

-hinata hola...-dijo sakura

-como estas...sakura-chan...ino-chan...ten ten...temari-chan..-dijo hinata

-bien...y como le fue a naruto con tu padre...-dijo ino

-pues...apenas acaba de irse...después de hablar con mi padre...-dijo hinata

-entonces hablo con tu padre hinata...-dijo sakura

-si..-dijo hinata

-jamas pensé que se pusiera muy serio en su relación...dar un paso como este es muy complicado...-dijo sakura

-en eso tienes razón...-dijo ino

-concuerdo contigo...-dijo temari

-ya chicas...se que es difícil pero se aman...-dijo tenten

-tienes razón...-dijo sakura

-por cierto hinata...naruto no te ha tocado...donde ya sabes...-dijo ino sonriendo con malicia

-¿que..?-dijo hinata sonrojándose

-¿que pregunta es esa?..aunque tengo curiosidad...-dijo sakura

-entonces si te ha tocado...-dijo tenten

-chicas...naruto..el no...me ha tocado...aun..-dijo hinata sonrojada

-¿como que aun?...-dijo ino alzando la ceja

-ya chicas...olviden lo...miren la hora...tengo que irme...-dijo hinata y se marcho

-que preguntas son esas...saben como es hinata con estos temas...-dijo temari

-lo sabemos...pero la curiosidad nos mata...-dijo ino

-de acuerdo...-dijo temari

* * *

><p><strong>CON LO CHICOS...<strong>

-entonces hablaste con hiashi-sama...-dijo kiba

-si...porque...-dijo naruto

-ya me imagino...-dijo sasuke

-de hecho no me fue mal...-dijo naruto

-si claro...naruto-kun...-dijo sai

-y que fue lo que te dijo...-dijo kiba

-pues...-dijo naruto

_FLASH BLACK_

_-así que te quieres casar con mi hija...-dijo hiashi_

_-si..solo le diré...-dijo naruto_

_-silencio...aquí solo hablo yo...-dijo hiashi_

_-lo siento...continué...-dijo naruto_

_-bien...sabes que hinata es muy defectuosa con sus emociones...no se que vio en ti que puso su fe en ti...y no se equivoco...quiero que cumplas con este trato que tenemos desde ahora...-dijo hiashi_

_-¿trato?...¿que tipo de trato?-dijo naruto_

_-primero...al menos que cumplan 1 año...segundo...hinata se quedara hasta que se case contigo...y por ultimo..no la tocaras..ni te acostaras con ella...-dijo hiashi_

_-**"un año de novios...eso no esta mal...quedarse en su casa hasta que se case conmigo...pero no tocarla..."**-pensó naruto_

_-no tengo mucho tiempo...-dijo hiashi_

_-esta bien...lo prometo...-dijo naruto_

_-bien...si me entero que te acostaste con ella...me la pagaras...entendido-dijo hiashi con mirada muy seria_

_naruto trago saliva duro.._

_-si señor...-dijo naruto_

_FLASH BLACK END_

-si que sera duro...-dijo sasuke

-esto no me lo pierdo...haber si duras el cometido...-dijo kiba

-no importa...si estoy con ella no me faltara nada..-dijo naruto

-bueno...y que hacemos...-dijo sai

-yo que se...-dijo kiba

-comamos algo...-dijo chouji

-problemáticos...-dijo shikamaru

-y que opinas naruto..naruto..-dijo kiba

-_"si..solo sera un año...y nos casaremos hinata"-_pensó naruto

-naruto...-dijo kiba

-eh?..pues lo que quieran...-dijo naruto

-bien...pues comeremos algo...-dijo kiba

-si...-dijo chouji

-_"solo un año.."_-pensó naruto

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	11. Chapter 11

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-si que sera duro...-dijo sasuke_

_-esto no me lo pierdo...haber si duras el cometido...-dijo kiba_

_-no importa...si estoy con ella no me faltara nada..-dijo naruto_

_-bueno...y que hacemos...-dijo sai_

_-yo que se...-dijo kiba_

_-comamos algo...-dijo chouji_

_-problemáticos...-dijo shikamaru_

_-y que opinas naruto..naruto..-dijo kiba_

_-**"si..solo sera un año...y nos casaremos hinata"**-pensó naruto_

_-naruto...-dijo kiba_

_-eh?..pues lo que quieran...-dijo naruto_

_-bien...pues comeremos algo...-dijo kiba_

_-si...-dijo chouji_

_-**"solo un año.."**-pensó naruto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 11  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**UN AÑO DESPUÉS...**

un año ha pasado desde que hicieron ese trato...las veces que se veían en las citas...y las veces que se contenía para no avanzar mas en la relación...al menos hasta que se haya casado...

-si que todo este tiempo has aguantado...naruto..-dijo kiba

-si...mira que no la has tocado de mas...-dijo sai

-ya cállense...-dijo naruto

-y cual es la fecha de la boda...-dijo sasuke

-je..aun no hemos hablado de eso...-dijo naruto

-que lento eres...dobe...-dijo sasuke

-al menos yo me casare...aunque no tengamos la fecha...-dijo naruto

-yo también me casare...en un mes...-dijo sasuke

-en un mes...eso me da una idea...-dijo naruto

-en que estas pensando...-dijo sai

-yo se en que...-dijo kiba

-a no...ni se te ocurra...-dijo sasuke

-haremos una boda doble...-dijo naruto

-no suena mal...es buena idea...ademas sera mas emotivo...ya que son los mejores amigos...-dijo sai

-si tu lo dices...-dijo kiba

-entonces que dices sasuke...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...le diré a sakura aunque se que dirá que si...-dijo sasuke

-bien...en un mes..los dos nos casaremos...-dijo naruto

-como sea...-dijo sasuke

* * *

><p><strong>CON LAS CHICAS...<strong>

-así que un mes te casas sakura...-dijo tenten

-si...estoy tan emocionada...-dijo sakura

-que alegría...me alegro por ti...-dijo ino

-si..-dijo hinata

-que tienes hinata...hace días que estas muy cayada...-dijo ino

-no...no es nada no se preocupen...-dijo hinata

-se que algo te pasa...-dijo tenten

-estoy bien..solo me preocupan cosas..-dijo hinata

-déjame adivinar...aun no tienen una fecha para su boda...cierto...-dijo sakura

-no..pero no i...-dijo hinata

-aun no...déjame hablar con naruto y ya vera...-dijo sakura con un puño en su mano

-sakura-chan...no importa...ya lo hablaremos...después...-dijo hinata

-ya se...que tal si hacen una boda doble...que dicen chicas..-dijo ino

-una boda...doble...-dijo hinata

-no suena mal...si hay que hacerlo...que dices hinata..-dijo sakura

-no se...que tal si naruto...-dijo hinata

-vamos hina...sera divertido...y si naruto no acepta...se la vera conmigo...-dijo sakura

-anda hinata...-dijo tenten

-de acuerdo...lo haremos...-dijo hinata

-así se habla...lo haremos muy bien...-dijo ino

-sera la mejor boda para ustedes dos...-dijo tenten

-gracias...a todas...-dijo hinata

-si...de verdad...gracias chicas...-dijo sakura

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	12. Chapter 12

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-ya se...que tal si hacen una boda doble...que dicen chicas..-dijo ino_

_-una boda...doble...-dijo hinata_

_-no suena mal...si hay que hacerlo...que dices hinata..-dijo sakura_

_-no se...que tal si naruto...-dijo hinata_

_-vamos hina...sera divertido...y si naruto no acepta...se la vera conmigo...-dijo sakura_

_-anda hinata...-dijo tenten_

_-de acuerdo...lo haremos...-dijo hinata_

_-así se habla...lo haremos muy bien...-dijo ino_

_-sera la mejor boda para ustedes dos...-dijo tenten_

_-gracias...a todas...-dijo hinata_

_-si...de verdad...gracias chicas...-dijo sakura_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 12  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**DOS MESES DESPUÉS...**

_Ya que se habia realizado el matrimonio doble...todo estaba mas calmado que nunca...despues de eso sakura luego se embarazo a los pocos dias de haberse casado..._

-todo es tranquilidad...al menos..-dijo sakura

-es cierto...-dijo ino

-si...mas que todo va mejorando..-dijo tenten

-oyes hinata..ustedes hasta cuando..-dijo temari

-es cierto..cuando tendran un bebe..-dijo ino

-pues..-dijo hinata bajando la mirada

-ino...no sabes que naruto siempre esta viajando por las aldeas de los hokage..-dijo sakura

-es cierto..perdona mi comentario..-dijo ino

-no te preocupes ino-chan...es que..-dijo hinata

-entendemos...debe ser dificil ser la esposa de un hokage..-dijo temari

-pero mira el lado bueno...puedes ir a vernos cuando quieras..-dijo tenten subiendo un poco el animo

-creo..que tienes razon..es momento de que me vaya a casa...-dijo hinata

-nos vemos..-dijo sakura

_Ya que se habia marchado a casa..._

-no puedes solo decirle eso ino...sabes lo sensible que es hina..-dijo sakura

-es cierto...ella desea tener un bebe...pero naruto sale mucho de viaje alas aldeas..-dijo tenten

-perdonen ese comentario..-dijo ino

-yo tambien me disculpo...ya que fui yo la primera en hacer ese comentario..-dijo temari

* * *

><p><strong>YA EN CASA...<strong>

-_"es cierto...quiero un bebe..pero.."_-penso hinata

-hina ya llegue..espero que no haya sido muchos dias..-dijo naruto-que tienes...todo bien..

-si..eso creo...-dijo hinata

-que pasa..puedo hacer algo para que estes bien-dijo naruto-lo que sea pidemelo...

-_"vamos hinata diselo.."_-penso hinata-yo..quiero tener un bebe...

-eh?..pues...-dijo naruto rascandose la nuca nerviosamente

-no lo deseas..verdad..-dijo hinata con voz quebrada-todas tienen un hijo o dos...y yo quiero tener un bebe...

-pues...-dijo naruto pero cuando vio que su esposa tenia lagrimas en sus ojos-tendremos uno..hina..

-de..de verdad..pero tu lo deseas..-dijo hinata

-claro que si...yo tambien deseo un bebe..y que se parezca a ti...-dijo naruto

-gracias..-dijo hinata

-asi que ya no llores mas porque tendremos a ese bebe...de acuerdo..-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata y lo abrazo

_El le correspondio a ese abrazo..era una de las cualidades de que se habia enamorado de ella.._

-_"claro que lo tendremos.."_-penso naruto

* * *

><p><strong>TRES DIAS DESPUES...<strong>

-si que fue de mucha ayuda hinata..-dijo kiba

-gracias...y como vas con mina y tus hijos..-dijo hinata

-cada dia mejor...aunque esos niños son unos demonios juntos..-dijo kiba

-ya te oi papa..-dijo koi

-ya lo se...-dijo kiba

-le dire a mama lo que dices de nosotros..-dijo koi

-no..no le digas..-dijo kiba

_Hinata solo veia como ellos se sincronizaban...Pero se empezo a sentir mareada.._

-hinata estas bien..dime algo..-dijo kiba

-estoy...bien no te preocupes...a lo mejor fue el cansancio..-dijo hinata

-¿segura..? ¿porque puedes irte a casa..?-dijo kiba

-no..estoy bien..-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA TARDE...<strong>

-_"y si tiene razon..ultimadamente me he sentido asi..ire a ver a sakura al hospital"_-penso hinata

-bueno hinata nos vemos despues...y gracias por todo..-dijo kiba

-si gracias..tia hinata..-dijo koi

-de nada...nos vemos..-dijo hinata

-cuidate..de acuerdo..-dijo kiba

_Ya que ellos se alejaron decidio ir al hospital..._

**_HOSPITAL KONOHA..._**

-hola hinata...como estas..-dijo sakura

-bien creo..-dijo hinata

-porque dices eso..hay algo malo..-dijo sakura

-pues..me he sentido muy mareada..la comida que hay en casa me da asco con solo verla...-dijo hinata

-ya veo...-dijo sakura-_"creo saber lo que tienes.."_..

-eso puede ser algo malo...-dijo hinata

-no...te hare una muestra de sangre de acuerdo...-dijo sakura

-de acuerdo...cuanto tiempo toma..-dijo hinata

-no mucho...no tardo de acuerdo..-dijo sakura y salio

-_"espero que no sea nada malo.."_-penso hinata-_"o tal vez si tenga algo.."_...

_**20 MINUTOS DESPUES...**_

-bien aqui tengo los resultados...-dijo sakura y abrio el sobre-veamos...

-todo bien...-dijo hinata viendo la expresion de ella

-si..de echo es algo increible..-dijo sakura

-¿increible? ¿de que hablas..?-dijo hinata

-bien...te dire..hinata-dijo sakura y dio un respiro-estas embarazada..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	13. Chapter 13

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-todo bien...-dijo hinata viendo la expresion de ella_

_-si..de echo es algo increible..-dijo sakura_

_-¿increible? ¿de que hablas..?-dijo hinata_

_-bien...te dire..hinata-dijo sakura y dio un respiro-estas embarazada.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 13  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

-e..estas segura sakura-chan..-dijo hinata

-mas que segura...aqui estan los resultados..-dijo sakura-ellos no mienten..

-embarazada..-dijo hinata y se toco el vientre-un bebe..

-si...se ha cumplido tu anelo hina...-dijo sakura

-je..-dijo hinata con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos-si tendremos un bebe..

-felicidades..-dijo sakura

-muchas gracias..-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE...<strong>

-no hay mas pendientes...-dijo naruto

-no..es todo por hoy naruto-sama..-dijo chizune

-bien...me ire a casa..-dijo naruto

-bien...hasta mañana...-dijo chizune y salio de la oficina

**_-esto es extraño..-dijo kurama_**

-que pasa ahora...todo esta calmado...-dijo naruto

**_-no se...lo unico que te digo es que esta calma se acabara muy pronto..-dijo kurama_**

-a que te refieres..-dijo naruto

_**-ya lo veras muy pronto..-dijo kurama-"porque lo sufriras tu primero"..**_

-ya que...me voy a casa..-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>YA EN CASA..<strong>

-espera cuando papi sepa de ti..-dijo hinata tocandose el vientre

-hina ya llegue..-dijo naruto-todo bien..

-si..de hecho quiero decirte algo..-dijo hinata

-claro..dime..-dijo naruto

-pues...-dijo hinata tomo la mano de naruto y se la puso en su vientre

-no me digas que..-dijo naruto emocionado

-si..estoy embrazada..-dijo hinata

-lo hicimos hina...tendremos un bebe...y sera identico a ti..-dijo naruto

-o a ti..-dijo hinata

_La abrazo con toda la emocion de que al fin uno de sus sueños se habia cumplido..tendrian un bebe una familia ala que le fue negado cuando era niño.._

-ya te he dicho lo mucho que te amo..-dijo naruto

-pues...como viajas mucho..casi no me acuerdo..-dijo hinata sonriendo

-entonces te lo repetire...te amo..te amo..-dijo naruto

-y yo a ti..cada dia mas..-dijo hinata

_La beso con una pasion unica que a hinata le sorprendio y le correspondio al beso..con esa misma necesidad.. se sentaron el esa sala de su casa abrazados..cuando lo noto hinata se habia quedado dormida en sus brazos..._

_**-un crio...esto puede ser muy peligroso..-dijo kurama**_

-de que hablas...no entiendo..-dijo naruto-es algo malo..

**_-no...solo es una parte de mi..-dijo kurama_**

-si tu dices..porque me concuerda a mi...me hace feliz de que tengamos al bebe sea lo que sea...-dijo naruto

**-_"tengo un mal presentimiento con esto.."_-_penso kurama_-suerte chico...la necesitaras..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	14. Chapter 14

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_**-un crio...esto puede ser muy peligroso..-dijo kurama**_

_-de que hablas...no entiendo..-dijo naruto-es algo malo.._

_**-no...solo es una parte de mi..-dijo kurama**_

_-si tu dices..porque me concuerda a mi...me hace feliz de que tengamos al bebe sea lo que sea...-dijo naruto_

_**-"tengo un mal presentimiento con esto.."-penso kurama-suerte chico...la necesitaras..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 14  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

-tienes que irte hoy..-dijo hinata

-pues si...en verdad me gustaria quedarme contigo y el bebe...-dijo naruto tocando el vientre de ella-pero ya sabes como es esto..

-lo se...-dijo hinata bajando la mirada

-animo..vendre mas pronto de lo que crees..-dijo naruto-te lo prometo amor..

-se que lo cumpliras..porque estaremos aqui esperandote..-dijo hinata

-bien...asi que no te preocupes..-dijo naruto

-me gustaria ir contigo..-dijo hinata-pero seria un estorbo..

-no digas eso...tu eres muy fuerte...tu me diste la fuerza para que la guerra al fin terminara..-dijo naruto-asi que jamas digas eso..

-te lo prometo...-dijo hinata y lo abrazo-te extrañare mucho...

-y yo a ti y al bebe...-dijo naruto

_Le toco el rostro limpio las lagrimas de hinata con su pulgar.._

-te amo mucho..-dijo naruto rozando su nariz con la de ella

-yo tambie te amo..mucho..-dijo hinata

_Uniendo asi sus labios en un beso...y al separarse.._

-bueno es momento de que me vaya ala aldea de la arena..-dijo naruto

_Le dio otro beso mas y se marcho.._

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA FLORERIA...<strong>

-enserio...-dijo ino-estas segura de ello...

-pero que..no confias en tu amiga medico..-dijo sakura

-si..ademas es lo que mas anelaba en el mundo..-dijo tenten

-esta tan feliz por la noticia..-dijo sakura

-como no estarlo...si es tan bonito tener un bebe del hombre que amas..-dijo ino

-es cierto..ser madre es lo mas hermoso que hay en el mundo..-dijo sakura

-porque no vamos ir a verla..-dijo ino

-si porque no...ademas debe estar tan contenta por el bebe..-dijo tenten

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...<strong>

-como estas...de seguro que estas feliz por la noticia..-dijo ino

-si...al fin tendran un bebe..-dijo tenten

-si..-dijo hinata con una mirada triste

-que tienes...todo bien..-dijo sakura

-si estoy bien..-dijo hinata-solo estoy algo cansada..

-_"ese animo..."_-penso sakura-podemos hablar un minuto hinata

-claro..-dijo hinata

-nos vemos ahora que recuerdo tengo que hacer algo..-dijo ino

-yo tambien..nos vemos..-dijo tenten

_Ya que las dos chicas se fueron.._

-a ti te pasa algo...y quiero que me lo digas en este momento..-dijo sakura

-no es nada...de verdad..-dijo hinata-no te preocupes..

-como que no...recuerda que tienes que cuidarte un poco mas...estas embarazada..-dijo sakura

-lo se..pero..-dijo hinata con voz quebrada-no se porque me siento muy triste porque naruto se fue por dos dias..y yo lo extraño mucho..

-ya veo..apenas se fue..pero no estes triste nosotras podemos hacerte compañia..si quieres..-dijo sakura

-no gracias..pero tienes razon...tengo que estar mas animada por el bebe..-dijo hinata

-asi se habla..ahora si quieres puedo hacerte un pequeño chequeo..si quieres..-dijo sakura

-si...me gustaria..-dijo hinata

-bien acuestate...-dijo sakura

_Hinata se acosto..usando un poco de su chakra fue revisando como iba el bebe cuando..._

-_"no puede ser..ha adsorvido todo el chakra.."_-penso sakura

-todo..bien..-dijo hinata

-eh? si todo va de maravilla..-dijo sakura-_"esto tiene que saberlo naruto"_..

-eso me alegra saberlo..-dijo hinata-que nuestro bebe este bien..

-_"esto esta mal..aun no se desarrolla y ha adsorvido la mayoria de mi chakra..no me imagino cuando empiece a desarrollarse..esto sera muy peligroso para hinata..la probabilidad es que muera cuando de a luz.."_-penso sakura-bien ya acabamos..

-muchas gracias..-dijo hinata

-bueno se hace tarde...te vere mañana..de acuerdo..-dijo sakura

-claro..y gracias..-dijo hinata

-nos vemos y cuidate mucho..-dijo sakura

-si..lo hare..-dijo hinata

_Salio de la casa con una inmensa preocupacion.._

-_"espero que vuelvas pronto naruto...tienes que enterarte de algo muy importante"_-penso sakura

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA NOCHE..<strong>

_**EN LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA..**_

-muchas gracias de verdad amigo..-dijo naruto

-claro..pero tienes que ser mas cuidadoso con esos pergamino...-dijo gaara-y por cierto para que los necesitas...

-es que..mi esposa esta embarazada..-dijo naruto

-tu esposa..no me digas que es la chica timida..-dijo gaara

-de hecho si...-dijo naruto-y por eso quiero los pergaminos para aprenderlos en caso de enmergencia..

-ya veo...pues felicidades por su bebe..-dijo gaara-_"espero que no pase lo mismo..como mi hija.."_..

-papa...mama dice que vayas a comer..-dijo mako-quien es el papa..

-un amigo..-dijo gaara

-es muy linda tu hija..se parece mas a matsuri...-dijo naruto

-si..es cierto..-dijo gaara-te quedas a comer...

-no gracias...tengo que llegar antes a casa..extraño estar con mi esposa..-dijo naruto

-bueno...me la saludas..pero recuerda es muy peligroso estos pergaminos..-dijo gaara

-si..nos vemos..kazekage-sama..-dijo naruto

-nos vemos..hokage-sama..-dijo gaara

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL BOSQUE...<strong>

**_-crees que funcionara..-dijo kurama_**

-claro..confio en que todo saldra muy bien..-dijo naruto

**_-si tu dices chico..-dijo kurama-"se que pasara algo tragico.."_**

-es momento de que continue..-dijo naruto-_"aguarda hinata..ya estare con ustedes pronto.."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	15. Chapter 15

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-tienes que ser mas cuidadoso con esos pergamino...-dijo gaara-y por cierto para que los necesitas..._

_-es que..mi esposa esta embarazada..-dijo naruto_

_-tu esposa..no me digas que es la chica timida..-dijo gaara_

_-de hecho si...-dijo naruto-y por eso quiero los pergaminos para aprenderlos en caso de enmergencia.._

_._

_._

_**-crees que funcionara..-dijo kurama**_

_-claro..confio en que todo saldra muy bien..-dijo naruto_

_**-si tu dices chico..-dijo kurama**_

_-es momento de que continue..-dijo naruto-"aguarda hinata..ya estare con ustedes pronto.."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 15  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**DOS DIAS DESPUES...**

-_"todo esta mejor que nunca..."_-penso hinata tocandose el vientre-ya veras que pronto papi estara aqui..-dijo hinata

-entonces es cierto hinata..-dijo hanabi entrando-estas embarazada

-si..hace dos dias que lo supe..-dijo hinata

-felicidades..de verdad..-dijo hanabi

-gracias..-dijo hinata y se sintio un poco mareada

-estas bien hinata...te veo palida..-dijo hanabi

-si estoy bien..-dijo hinata

-debe ser los sintomas...-dijo hanabi

-si...-dijo hinata

-y extrañas a naruto-sama..-dijo hanabi ya que habia visto a naruto por la puerta

-mas de lo que imaginas..lo extraño muchisimo..-dijo hinata

-ya no me extrañes amor..-dijo naruto

_Se sorprendio a oirlo y se dio la vueta y lo vio y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas.._

-yo me voy nos vemos despues hinata..-dijo hanabi y se marcho

-dijiste que no tardarias..y pasaron dos dias..-dijo hinata

-lo se..me tarde por esto..-dijo naruto y saco un dije azul-lo traje para ti..

-para mi...-dijo hinata

-si..ahora solo me quedare aqui ya no hay mas salidas..-dijo naruto

-seguro...ya no hay mas salidas..-dijo hinata

-si..porque estare en la oficina y en casa con ustedes..-dijo naruto-te extrañe mucho..

-y yo a ti..pero ya estas aqui..-dijo hinata

-y como esta este pequeño..-dijo naruto tocando el vientre de ella

-bien..pero me hace marearme mas y con vomitos matutinos..-dijo hinata-pero estamos bien...

-que bueno...porque quiero consertirte..-dijo naruto-tienes algun antojo..

-no...solo quiero estar contigo asi..siempre..-dijo hinata

-lo estaremos...te lo prometo..-dijo naruto

_Se sentaron en el sillon..lo abrazo y enredo sus dedos con los de el.._

-tienes una mania muy extraña hina..-dijo naruto mirandola a los ojos-pero me gusta mucho tus manias..

-tu tambien las tienes..-dijo hinata

-asi...y cuales son mis manias..-dijo naruto-yo que sepa no las tengo..

-las tienes...veamos..-dijo hinata penso por unos minutos-cuando estas nervioso te rascas la cabeza,mueves mucho tu pie cuando te deseperas...y te preocupas mas de la cuenta...y es muy notoria tu preocupacion...

-_"es cierto..."_-penso naruto-si que las tengo..pero te gustan mis manias..

-si muchisimo..-dijo hinata-por eso y mas te amo..

-me amas tanto asi..-dijo naruto

-si mucho..te amo demasiado...que a veces pienso que esto es un sueño..que no estoy aqui contigo y esperando un bebe..-dijo hinata

-si fuera un sueño...tendriamos el mismo sueño no crees..-dijo naruto-con esa intensidad te amo tambien..en eso tenemos mucho en comun..

-cierto..-dijo hinata-me ire a dormir..no vienes..

-si...vamos..-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>AL DIA SIGUIENTE...<strong>

_**EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE...**_

-naruto tengo que hablar contigo...es muy importante..-dijo sakura

-bien pasa..-dijo naruto

-lo que te quiero hablar es de hinata..-dijo sakura

-¿hinata? todo va bien con el bebe..-dijo naruto-quiero la verdad..

-el bebe esta empezando a adsorver el chakra...-dijo sakura

-no entiendo..-dijo naruto-pero el bebe esta bien..

-si...pero su embarazo es muy delicado-dijo sakura-cuando hinata de a luz..morira..

-que no puedes estar hablando en serio..-dijo naruto

-quisiera que fuera mentira...pero es la verdad..-dijo sakura

-hinata..yo..-dijo naruto liberando unas pequeñas lagrimas-yo no se que haria sin ti..

-tranquilo naruto..es mejor que estes lo mas tranquilo posible..-dijo sakura-y subele un poco mas el animo...el bebe siente su tristeza...

-tienes razon..hare que los dos esten bien..-dijo naruto-_"van a estar bien.."_

_Salio de la oficina en una nube de humo dejando a una amiga sonriendo..._

-_"se que lo haras...naruto"_-penso sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	16. Chapter 16

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-tienes una mania muy extraña hina..-dijo naruto mirandola a los ojos-pero me gusta mucho tus manias.._

_-tu tambien las tienes..-dijo hinata_

_-asi...y cuales son mis manias..-dijo naruto-yo que sepa no las tengo.._

_-las tienes...veamos..-dijo hinata penso por unos minutos-cuando estas nervioso te rascas la cabeza,mueves mucho tu pie cuando te deseperas...y te preocupas mas de la cuenta...y es muy notoria tu preocupacion..._

_-"es cierto..."-penso naruto-si que las tengo..pero te gustan mis manias.._

_-si muchisimo..-dijo hinata-por eso y mas te amo.._

_._

_._

_-el bebe esta empezando a adsorver el chakra...-dijo sakura_

_-no entiendo..-dijo naruto-pero el bebe esta bien.._

_-si...pero su embarazo es muy delicado-dijo sakura-cuando hinata de a luz..morira.._

_-que no puedes estar hablando en serio..-dijo naruto_

_-quisiera que fuera mentira...pero es la verdad..-dijo sakura_

_-hinata..yo..-dijo naruto liberando unas pequeñas lagrimas-yo no se que haria sin ti.._

_-tranquilo naruto..es mejor que estes lo mas tranquilo posible..-dijo sakura-y subele un poco mas el animo...el bebe siente su tristeza..._

_-tienes razon..hare que los dos esten bien..-dijo naruto-"van a estar bien.."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 16  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**CINCO MESES DESPUES...**

-no sabes lo mucho que te amo mi pequeño..-dijo hinata tocando su vientre

_Sintio una ligera patadita..de su bebe de cinco meses de embarazo..._

-no tienes ni idea lo mucho que amo a tu padre..-dijo hinata

-no mas que yo..-dijo naruto entrando

-naruto..que haces aqui..-dijo hinata-pense que tardarias un poco mas...

-sabes..lo mas importante para mi es mi familia..-dijo naruto-tu..yo y el bebe..

-siempre estaremos juntos verdad...-dijo hinata-naruto..

_-_su embarazo es muy delicado-dijo sakura-cuando hinata de a luz..morira..__

-naruto..-dijo hinata

-eh?..si estaremos juntos..te lo prometo..-dijo naruto-tendremos un bebe sano y fuerte..sea lo que sea..-dijo naruto

-prometeme..que jamas dejaras a nuestro bebe solo..-dijo hinata- no quiero que sufra lo mismo que sufriste tu..

-te lo prometo...porque estaremos los dos juntos..-dijo naruto

_La abrazo y correspondiendo al abrazon...  
><em>

-te amo mucho hinata..-dijo naruto-siempre estaremos juntos es una promesa

-lo se..confio en tus palabras...siempre he creido en ellas..-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA NOCHE..<strong>

-crees que con los pergaminos funcione..-dijo naruto

**_-no estoy muy seguro..-dijo kurama-hay probabilidades que tu hembra sobreviva a esto..._  
><strong>

-pero con tu ayuda si padremos hacer que funcione..-dijo naruto

**-_no..el chakra del crio es mucho mas poderosa...y cada vez adsorve mucho mas..-dijo kurama_**

-¿pero como es eso?..-dijo naruto

_**-es por la combinacion de los chakras, la tuya y la de tu hembra..juntandolas se forma un chakra mas poderoso que nadie podra con ello...-dijo kurama**_

-ya veo...-dijo naruto-pero me ayudaras con esto verdad...

_**-por supuesto que si chico..-dijo kurama-podremos hacerlo..**_

* * *

><p><strong>AL DIA SIGUIENTE...<strong>

-no iras a la torre..-dijo hinata

-no..por ahora me quedare contigo..-dijo naruto-y tienes algun antojo que quieras que te complasca..

-no..lo unico que quiero..-dijo hinata-es siempre estes a mi lado

-ya me tienes..y jamas te dejare..-dijo naruto-jamas...

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA FLORERIA...<strong>

-que tienes sakura..-dijo ino

-solo pienso...-dijo sakura

estara..hinata-dijo ino-espero que bien..

-yo tambien..-dijo sakura bajando la mirada-_"espero que lo este.."_

-que pasa...-dijo ino-algo tiene hinata que no ma has dicho..

-si...-dijo sakura-pero ella no lo sabe aun..

-y que es lo que tiene...-dijo ino

-pues...-dijo sakura-ella...

* * *

><p><strong>EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE...<strong>

-no es sorprendente como va el bebe..-dijo hinata

-lo es...-dijo naruto

-tocalo..el quiere que la toques..-dijo hinata

-¿el?-dijo naruto

-si..tengo la sensacion de que sera niño...y sera muy bueno como su padre...-dijo hinata

-bueno...-dijo naruto-_"yo tambien tengo esa misma sensacion...aunque"_

-anda naruto...-dijo hinata-tocalo..

_Movio su mano lentamente haciendo que la tocara en el vientre..sintiendo como se movia dando pataditas y codazos.._

-solo pasa cuando tu lo tocas..-dijo hinata-el bebe esta contento de que tu seas su padre...

-y tambien de que tu seas la madre de mi hijo..-dijo naruto-en eso no hay duda seras la mejor madre..

-y tu el mejor padre..-dijo hinata

_Aun con su mano en su vientre se acerco a sus labios y le dio un beso..que le correspondio con esa misma necesidad de sentir sus besos...del el amor que siente por su esposa..  
><em>

-te amo..-dijo naruto juntando su frente con la de ella

-yo..tambien te amo-dijo hinata sonrojandose- y mucho naruto..

-sabes..cual es una de las cosas por la que te amo como loco..-dijo naruto

-asi...y cuales son..-dijo hinata

-amo tus tartamudeos y tus sonrojos...-dijo naruto-no sabes como me gustan..

_Sintio una leve patadita..._

-el bebe esta sintiendo nuestro amor..-dijo hinata

-es cierto...-dijo naruto-debe sentirlo porque siempre se lo demostramos..

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA FLORERIA..<strong>

-ya veo..entonces su embarazo es muy delicado..-dijo ino

-si...-dijo sakura-o que me preocupa es como naruto vaya a superar esto

-de que estan hablando...-dijo tenten entrando-no se queden cayadas...

-¿que esta pasando?-dijo temari

-es por el embrazo de la esposa de naruto-sama..-dijo karim-verdad..

-lo es..-dijo sakura

-que pasa con ella...-dijo tenten

-el embarazo..de hinata es muy delicado..-dijo sakura-cuando de a luz ella morira..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	17. Chapter 17

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-crees que con los pergaminos funcione..-dijo naruto_

_**-no estoy muy seguro..-dijo kurama-hay probabilidades que tu hembra sobreviva a esto...  
><strong>_

_-pero con tu ayuda si padremos hacer que funcione..-dijo naruto_

_**-no..el chakra del crio es mucho mas poderosa...y cada vez adsorve mucho mas..-dijo kurama**_

_-¿pero como es eso?..-dijo naruto_

_**-es por la combinacion de los chakras, la tuya y la de tu hembra..juntandolas se forma un chakra mas poderoso que nadie podra con ello...-dijo kurama**_

_._

_._

_-tocalo..el quiere que la toques..-dijo hinata_

_-¿el?-dijo naruto_

_-si..tengo la sensacion de que sera niño...y sera muy bueno como su padre...-dijo hinata_

_-bueno...-dijo naruto-"yo tambien tengo esa misma sensacion...aunque"_

_-anda naruto...-dijo hinata-tocalo.._

_Movio su mano lentamente haciendo que la tocara en el vientre..sintiendo como se movia dando pataditas y codazos.._

_-solo pasa cuando tu lo tocas..-dijo hinata-el bebe esta contento de que tu seas su padre..._

_-y tambien de que tu seas la madre de mi hijo..-dijo naruto-en eso no hay duda seras la mejor madre.._

_-y tu el mejor padre..-dijo hinata_

_._

_._

_-¿que esta pasando?-dijo temari_

_-es por el embrazo de la esposa de naruto-sama..-dijo karim-verdad.._

_-lo es..-dijo sakura_

_-que pasa con ella...-dijo tenten_

_-el embarazo..de hinata es muy delicado..-dijo sakura-cuando de a luz ella morira.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 17  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

-su embarazo..delicado..-dijo sakura

-debe ser duro para naruto-sama-dijo temari

-si...mucho..-dijo sakura

-y como es que sea delicado el embarazo de hinata

-es por la combinacion de los chakras..cierto...-dijo karim

-estas en todo cierto..-dijo sakura

-y que pasara con ellos...-dijo tenten

-lo mas probable puede que cuando nazca el bebe..hinata..-dijo sakura

-que pasara con ella..-dijo ino

-ella morira..-dijo karim

-pero..y como lo ha tomado naruto..-dijo tenten

-nada bien...naruto no se resigna a perderlos-dijo sakura

-es logica su reaccion...y que pensara hacer...-dijo ino

-nadie sabe..-dijo sakura

-hinata es una de las mejores amigas que hemos tenido..-dijo tenten

-prometanme que no le diran nada a hinata..-dijo sakura-promentalo chicas...

-lo prometo...-dijo tenten

-yo tambien..-dijo temari

-lo juro..-dijo karim

-gracias...-dijo sakura-solo queda esperar..

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA TARDE...<strong>

_**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**_

-naruto..-dijo hinata

-que pasa..-dijo naruto-todo bien..

-estoy bien..solo tengo un antojo..-dijo hinata

-ah..y que se te antoja..-dijo naruto

-bueno..bola de arroz..-dijo hinata avergonzada-y un helado..

-no te preocupes...-dijo naruto-te los voy a traer..no tardo..

-te estare esperando..-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA...<strong>

_Caminaba por las calles con las cosas que se le habian antojado a hinata...raro pero tierno..se decia a si mismo.._

_**-recuerda lo que no debes preocuparla-dijo kurama-tu hembra siente tu preocupacion..**_

-lo se..pero no puedo evitarlo-dijo naruto

_**-solo piensa que puedes...como pudiste con la guerra-dijo kurama**_

-todo bien naruto..-dijo temari

-eh?..ah si..-dijo naruto-todo bien...podrias hacerme un favor shikamaru..

-depende..-dijo shikamaru

-podrias encargarte de la oficina por unos dias..-dijo naruto

-trabajo -dijo shikamaru-que flojera es eso...

_Temari le dio un codazo...que le dolio mucho.._

-claro que acepta..mañana empezara..-dijo temari

-muchas gracias...de verdad-dijo naruto y continuo caminando

-oyes porque le dijiste eso..-dijo shikamaru

-lo hice..para que este mas con hinata..-dijo temari

-que pasa con ella..-dijo shikamaru

-su embarazo es muy delicado...cuando de a luz...ella morira..-dijo temari

-ya veo..pobre-dijo shikamaru-ahora lo veo mas serio que nunca.._"espero que puedas hacer algo...naruto"_

* * *

><p><strong>EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..<strong>

_**EN LA HABITACION...**_

-te traje lo que me pediste..-dijo naruto

-tardaste mucho..-dijo hinata

-perdona es que tuve que hacer algo por unos minutos...pero estoy aqui..-dijo naruto

-ya veo...-dijo hinata bajando la mirada-todo ha mi culpa...

-no digas eso..nada es por tu culpa..-dijo naruto

-lo es..-dijo hinata-si no fuera porque me canso mucho..si mi cuerpo no fuera tan debil..

-tu no eres debil...-dijo naruto-solo por el embarazo no puedas moverte..mas de lo normal..

-no lo creo..si cuando sakura-chan estaba embrazada pudo hacer muchas cosas..y yo...-dijo hinata

_Puso las cosas en la mesa y se acerco a ella con sus labios casi rozandose con los suyos.._

-jamas digas eso..-le dio un beso corto-..ya veras que despues podras con esto._._.-dijo naruto-no me gusta que pienses asi..

-perdoname..es solo que hay dias que me siento asi..-dijo hinata-no se si pueda con esto...hay veces que me siento asi..

-claro que podemos con esto y mas...-dijo naruto y la abrazo-te lo aseguro..

-gracias..-dijo hinata-por estar aqui conmigo..y darme valor para continuar..

_Despues de dejarse de abrazar..le dio sus potres...que fue comiendo abrazando a naruto en la cama.._

-esta muy rico convinarlos..verdad..-dijo hinata

-si lo es..-dijo naruto-_"kami...por favor quier tenerla a mi lado...siempre"_

_Metio su dedo en el helado de chocolate y se lo puso en sus labios..y despues los beso con una gran delicadeza..que le correspondio ese beso..que poco a poco naruto fue poniendo la mano en el vientre de ella..cuando sintio unas fuertes pataditas.._

-siente el amor que le tienes a nuestro hijo..-dijo hinata

-claro..el siente nuestro amor..ese amor que fue concebido-dijo naruto

-y sera bien recibido..-dijo hinata

-si..-dijo naruto-_"y hare lo posible por que asi sea..lo prometo..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	18. Chapter 18

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-oyes porque le dijiste eso..-dijo shikamaru_

_-lo hice..para que este mas con hinata..-dijo temari_

_-que pasa con ella..-dijo shikamaru_

_-su embarazo es muy delicado...cuando de a luz...ella morira..-dijo temari_

_-ya veo..pobre-dijo shikamaru-ahora lo veo mas serio que nunca.."espero que puedas hacer algo...naruto"_

_._

_._

_-ya veo...-dijo hinata bajando la mirada-todo ha sido mi culpa..._

_-no digas eso..nada es por tu culpa..-dijo naruto_

_-lo es..-dijo hinata-si no fuera porque me canso mucho..si mi cuerpo no fuera tan debil.._

_-tu no eres debil...-dijo naruto-solo por el embarazo no puedas moverte..mas de lo normal.._

_-no lo creo..si cuando sakura-chan estaba embrazada pudo hacer muchas cosas..y yo...-dijo hinata_

_Puso las cosas en la mesa y se acerco a ella con sus labios casi rozandose con los suyos.._

_-jamas digas eso..-le dio un beso corto-..ya veras que despues podras con esto...-dijo naruto-no me gusta que pienses asi.._

_-perdoname..es solo que hay dias que me siento asi..-dijo hinata-no se si pueda con esto...hay veces que me siento asi.._

_-claro que podemos con esto y mas...-dijo naruto y la abrazo-te lo aseguro.._

_-gracias..-dijo hinata-por estar aqui conmigo..y darme valor para continuar.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 18  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**EN LA NOCHE..**

_Al cerrar los ojos se encontraba en la prision de kurama.._

_**-tienes miedo..-dijo kurama-verdad..**_

-si tengo miedo..-dijo naruto

**-mantente tranquilo y quedate a su lado...-dijo kurama**

-de acuerdo..me voy..-dijo naruto

_Al abrir los ojos..viendo que estaba en la habitacion con su querida esposa y su futuro hijo.._

-naruto..-dijo hinata

-perdona te desperte..-dijo naruto

-no..me alegra que estes aqui..-dijo hinata

-a mi tambien me alegra de estarlo..-dijo naruto-son lo mas importante de mi vida..

-naruto..-dijo hinata-¿tu me amas?..

-jamas lo dudes...te amo y mucho..-dijo naruto

-perdona..hay veces..-dijo hinata-hay veces que dudo de todo y de todos..

-no tienes que temer...siempre estare contigo..-dijo naruto

-si..perdona si te incomode..-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes..ire a traerte algo de comer..ahora vengo..-dijo naruto

-espera..quiero ir contigo a la cocina..-dijo hinata

-estas segura..-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

**_EN LA COCINA..._**

-bien..en un momento te traere comida..-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo..-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA MANSION HYUGA..<strong>

-asi que el embarazo de mi hija es delicado...-dijo hiashi

-asi es hiashi-sama-dijo sakura

-porque te mando a decirme..-dijo hiashi

-es porque soy su medico..-dijo sakura

_-por favor avisale a su padre de lo que tiene hinata.._

-y la otra es porque me lo pidio naruto..-dijo sakura

-ya veo..-dijo hiashi

-y es muy grave lo que tiene mi one-chan..-dijo hanabi

-si...lo mas probable que..-dijo sakura-que hinata muera..

-pero se puede salvar no..-dijo hanabi

-no estoy muy segura de eso..-dijo sakura

-se que es muy duro para ustedes...lo unico que les pido es que apoyen a naruto..-dijo sasuke

-entiendo...tendra nuestro apoyo..-dijo hiashi

-gracias..nos retiramos..-dijo sakura

-muchas gracias por la informacion..-dijo hiashi

-de nada..por cierto no le diga nada a hinata..-dijo sakura

-porque..-dijo hanabi

-me lo pidio naruto..no quiere preocuparla tanto..-dijo sakura

-tiene razon...-dijo hiashi

_Ya que se habian marcharon.._

-padre..hinata se salvaran..verdad..-dijo hanabi

-no estoy seguro hanabi...pero te aseguro que tu hermana estara bien..-dijo hiashi-_"tiene que estarlo"_

* * *

><p><strong>EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..<strong>

-y..¿como estubo la cena?-dijo naruto

-muy buena..-dijo hinata

-solo lo dices porque me quieres..te apuesto a que no sabe bien..ni para concentirte soy bueno..y para cocinar menos-dijo naruto

-aunque te quiera tanto..de verdad estaba rica..-dijo hinata

-estas segura..de eso..-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

-bueno ven..es hora de que duermas..-dijo naruto

-no aun no..quiero que nos sentemos en la sala...te parece..-dijo hinata

-esta bien...vamos..-dijo naruto

**_EN LA SALA..._**

-naruto traeme el albun de fotos..-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo..-dijo naruto

_Se levanto del sillon y fue al mueble a traer el albun de fotos..y se lo dio a hinata que lo fue abriendo.._

-mira..no es hermosa esta foto..-dijo hinata

-claro que si.. fue nuestra boda..-dijo naruto

_Traia un vestido blanco con unos brillos muy hermosos y largo con un peinado hermoso y naruto traia el traje del hokage de la ceremonia del matrimonio.._

-fue el mejor dia de mi vida..-dijo hinata

-el mio tambien.._"aunque la amenaza de hiashi-sama no fue tan..."_-dijo naruto

_-si le haces algun daño a mi hija te la veras conmigo .._

-_"si definitavente quiero olvidar"_-penso naruto

-mira naruto...es la foto de nuestra primera cita..-dijo hinata

_La foto mostraban que estaban muy abrazados con sus mismas ropas de rutina..._

-si..aunque admitelo todos no nos dejaban disfrutar..-dijo naruto

-lo se..pero fue la cita mas extraña..aunque fue hermoso al final..-dijo hinata

-si..lo fue..ya estubimos mucho tiempo ya tenemos que dormir-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA HABITACION...<strong>

_Se acostaron en la cama..y se quedo bien dormida..y se sorprendio de que se habia quedado dormida.._

-_"y me decia que no tenia sueño"_-penso naruto

**-_chico..-dijo kurama_**

-ahora que..pasa-dijo naruto

_**-si que la cria la agoto mucho..-dijo kurama**_

-lo se...y me preocupa cuanto le queda de chakra..-dijo naruto

**-como te dije que la cria va adsorviendo el chakra de su madre..-dijo kurama-**haciendo que se agote cada vez mas rapido..****

-lo se..hare que la recupere aunque use mi chakra normal..-dijo naruto

**-si que es una buena idea...pero sabes las consecuencias de lo que pasara..-dijo kurama**

-si lo se...pero por hinata hare lo que sea..-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>AL DIA SIGUIENTE...<strong>

-todo esta bien naruto..-dijo hinata-..tu estas preocupado por algo..

-no es nada...de verdad..-dijo naruto

-suguro...dijo hinata

-lo estoy..ire a traerte algo de comer..de acuerdo..-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA..<strong>

-vamos a vistar a hinata...les parece-dijo tenten

-es buena idea vamos..-dijo karim

-si..tenemos mucho que contarle..-dijo ino

-no vienes sakura..-dijo temari

-si..voy..-dijo sakura con la mirada al suelo

-vamos a ver a hinata..-dijo ino-es mejor que cambias un poco ese animo..

-tienes razon..-dijo sakura

* * *

><p><strong>EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..<strong>

_**-ella noto tu preocupacion..-dijo kurama-**deberias actuar mas calmado..****_

-lo se...-dijo naruto

_Se sento en el sofa donde estaba hinata..._

-naruto..-dijo hinata-te amo

-podemos ver el albun de fotos..-dijo naruto-o quieres algo que te traiga..eh?

-te amo mucho...-dijo hinata tocando su vientre

-yo tambie te amo...-dijo naruto tocando su mano que tenia en el vientre de hinata-los amo a los dos..

-sabes..espero que el bebe sea como tu...-dijo hinata-quiero que tenga tu alegria..tus ganas de salir adelante..y que anele un sueño y lo logre cumplir como tu..

-yo tambien deseo que sea como tu hinata..-dijo naruto-quiero que sea mas inteligente que yo y tenga tus sentimientos por las personas que amas..

-oiste eso bebe..esperemos que salgas como los dos..-dijo hinata

-claro que si..-dijo naruto

_Se miraron a los ojos un minuto y despues se dieron un beso..hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta.._

-voy a abrir..-dijo naruto y le dio un beso corto

-de acuerdo..-dijo hinata

_Se aproximo ala puerta...y al abrirla eran las chicas..y las dejo entrar_

-como estas hinata...-dijo sakura-naruto te trata bien..

-oyes..-dijo naruto-que cruel eres sakura-chan..

-de hecho me trata con mucho amor..-dijo hinata

-voy a estar en la cocina si necesitas..-dijo naruto

_Se aproximo a ella y le dio un beso...corto.._

-te amo..-dijo naruto

-y yo a ti..-dijo hinata

_Salio de la sala para entrar a la cocina.._

-no sabia que naruto fuera tan romantico contigo..-dijo tenten-como esta el bebe hinata..

-bien..pero se mueve mucho...-dijo hinata

-tengo la sensacion que que sera niño..-dijo hinata

-dejame ver..-dijo sakura-con esta tecnica sabremos que es...

_Uso un poco de chakra en el vientre de hinata...pero se sorprendio cuando sintio un chakra mas poderoso que el de kurama...que quito la mano rapidamente.._

-y ¿que es sakura?..sakura-dijo tenten

-eh?..a si es un niño...-dijo sakura-tenias toda la razon hinata...

-y ya tiene nombre la bebe..-dijo temari

-no..aun no...-dijo hinata-cuando nazca le pondremos un nombre..

-voy ala cocina por algo de tomar..-dijo karim

_**EN LA COCINA**_

_Al entrara ala cocina encontro a naruto mas serio de lo normal con unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos...cuando la vio se seco sus lagrimas y actuo como si nada.._

-conmigo no tienes que fingir..-dijo karim-soe que su estado es delicado...lo pude sentir..

-como sabes todo eso..-dijo naruto

-es sentido de la orientacion...-dijo karim-y viendo como esta..se ve que es muy peligroso el nacimiento del bebe..

-lo se...hago lo que puedo para tenerla bien..-dijo naruto

-lo veo, y que tipo de chakra usas..-dijo karim

-la mia..porque el chakra de kurama es mas peligrosa para el bebe..-dijo naruto

-en eso tiene mas sentido..-dijo karim

-si..lo se..hago lo mejor para hinata..quiero que lo vea crecer..-dijo naruto

-entiendo..podre ser de ayuda con mi chakra..-dijo karim

-no es necesario...de verdad..-dijo naruto

-si necesitas mi chakra -dijo karim-puedes decirmelo..

_Ya que karim salio de la cocina.._

**_-sabes que necesitas mas chakras...-dijo kurama-y mas que has estudiado aquellos pergaminos..necesitaras mas ayuda posible.._  
><strong>

-lo se..pero no quiero que nadie mas sepa esto-dijo naruto-y con la mia bastara..

_**-si que eres muy terco..-dijo karama**_

-ya me lo habias dicho antes...-dijo naruto-pero no puedo depender de los yo el que debe hacer esto por hinata y el bebe..para que estemos juntos los tres...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	19. Chapter 19

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-perdona te desperte..-dijo naruto_

_-no..me alegra que estes aqui..-dijo hinata_

_-a mi tambien me alegra de estarlo..-dijo naruto-son lo mas importante de mi vida.._

_-naruto..-dijo hinata-¿tu me amas?.._

_-jamas lo dudes...te amo y mucho..-dijo naruto_

_-perdona..hay veces..-dijo hinata-hay veces que dudo de todo y de todos.._

_-no tienes que temer...siempre estare contigo..-dijo naruto_

.

.

_**-chico..-dijo kurama**_

_-ahora que..pasa-dijo naruto_

_**-si que la cria la agoto mucho..-dijo kurama**_

_-lo se...y me preocupa cuanto le queda de chakra..-dijo naruto_

_**-como te dije que la cria va adsorviendo el chakra de su madre..-dijo kurama-**haciendo que se agote cada vez mas rapido..****_

_-lo se..hare que la recupere aunque use mi chakra normal..-dijo naruto_

_**-si que es una buena idea...pero sabes las consecuencias de lo que pasara..-dijo kurama**_

_-si lo se...pero por hinata hare lo que sea..-dijo naruto_

_._

_._

_**-sabes que necesitas mas chakras...-dijo kurama-y mas que has estudiado aquellos pergaminos..necesitaras mas ayuda posible..  
><strong>_

_-lo se..pero no quiero que nadie mas sepa esto-dijo naruto-y con la mia bastara.._

_**-si que eres muy terco..-dijo karama**_

_-ya me lo habias dicho antes...-dijo naruto-pero no puedo depender de los yo el que debe hacer esto por hinata y el bebe..para que estemos juntos los tres..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 19  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

_**-que terco eres..-dijo kurama-"aunque me agrada su anelo por tener una famila"**_

-ya dejame...-dijo naruto

_**EN LA SALA...**_

-dime como se siente tener un bebe..-dijo tenten

-pues todo es hermoso..pero hay veces que siento que algo nos hara pasar..-dijo hinata

-no digas eso...ustedes estaran bien..-dijo ino

-es la verdad...-dijo hinata

-ustedes se salvaran..lo veras en tus brazos..-dijo sakura

-prometeme que si algo malo nos pases...salvaras al bebe..-dijo hinata

-te lo prometo..pero estaras bien hinata..-dijo sakura

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA TARDE..<strong>

-bueno es momento de irnos..-dijo sakura

-esta bien..-dijo hinata

-ya se van..-dijo naruto

-si tenemos otras cosas que hacer...-dijo sakura

-ya veo me saludas al dobe y al pequeño..-dijo naruto

-por supuesto...-dijo sakura

-vamos chicas..-dijo temari

-claro..-dijo karim

_Ya que las chicas se marcharon..sintiendose cada vez mas debil.._

-estas cansada..-dijo naruto

-un poco..pero estamos bien..-dijo hinata

-podemos ir a la cama para que duermas algo..-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>EN CASA DE LOS UCHIHA..<strong>

-como sigue hinata..-dijo sasuke

-cada vez mas debil..el bebe adsorve todo su chakra...y eso me preocupa..-dijo sakura

-tranquila..todo saldra bien..-dijo sasuke

-no se si pueda ver a naruto sufrir..-dijo sakura

-yo tampoco..pero el sabra que hacer..-dijo sasuke-_"tiene que saber.."_

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL CEMENTERIO..<strong>

-ella no se mejora cada vez la veo mas debil...-dijo tenten

_Miro la tumba con el nombre de neji hyuga...sintiendo una fuerte brisa una voz le sorprendio.._

_-hinata se recuperara..te lo aseguro..._

-neji..-dijo tenten

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA NOCHE..<strong>

-naruto..me puedes traer un poco de agua..-dijo hinata

-si..esperame aqui..-dijo naruto

**15 MINUTOS DESPUES...**

-te traje el agua..-dijo naruto

-gracias..-dijo hinata

_Tomo el vaso de agua..y en unos minutos despues se habia quedado dormida..la tomo en sus brazos y la subio al cuarto.._

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA HABITACION...<strong>

_Aprovecho que se habia quedado dormida uso un poco de su chakra y se la puso en el vientre de hinata...al sorprenderse como adsorvia todo el chakra que tenia en su mano.._

-si eres niño de seguro tu madre escogera el nombre mas bonito que el mio...-dijo naruto-deja de adsorver el chakra de mami..necesitamos que este a nuestro lado..

_En ese momento se estaba despertando sin que naruto se diera cuenta.._

-mami te ama mucho...tanto como yo..porque eres la segunda cosa mas importante de mi vida..-dijo naruto-te confieso que la primera fue enamorarme perdidamente de tu madre..

_Sintio la patadita .._

-vaya..si que amas tanto a mami como yo..-dijo naruto-porque tu eres lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado...

-_"eso es lo que necesitaba oir de ti"_-penso hinata-_"naruto.."_

_Sonrio y se volvio a quedar dormida.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	20. Chapter 20

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-cada vez mas debil..el bebe adsorve todo su chakra...y eso me preocupa..-dijo sakura_

_-tranquila..todo saldra bien..-dijo sasuke_

_-no se si pueda ver a naruto sufrir..-dijo sakura_

_-yo tampoco..pero el sabra que hacer..-dijo sasuke-"tiene que saber.."_

_._

_._

_-mami te ama mucho...tanto como yo..porque eres la segunda cosa mas importante de mi vida..-dijo naruto-te confieso que la primera fue enamorarme perdidamente de tu madre.._

_Sintio la patadita .._

_-vaya..si que amas tanto a mami como yo..-dijo naruto-porque tu eres lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado..._

_-"eso es lo que necesitaba oir de ti"-penso hinata-"naruto.."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 20  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**EN LA MADRUGADA..**

-naruto..despierta..-dijo hinata

-que pasa..-dijo naruto-estas bien..

-estoy bien..es solo que tengo un antojo..-dijo hinata

-y cual es...-dijo naruto

-pues..como estamos de madrugada..-dijo hinata-no se si lo vayas encuentrar..

-nada es imposible para mi..te lo conseguire sea lo que sea..-dijo naruto

-bueno te dire..ramen..-dijo hinata

-bien..creo que alguien va a heredar mis gustos..-dijo naruto-te lo conseguire..

-estas seguro..-dijo hinata-es de madrugada..aun no amanece..

-estoy seguro..ahora vuelvo-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>EN ICHARU'S..<strong>

-_"demonios"_-penso naruto

-naruto-sama que hace por aqui en las horas..-dijo ayame

-cumplo un antojo de mi esposa..-dijo naruto-me puedes hacer un favor..

-no tiene que pedirmelo..digame cual es la orden..-dijo ayame

-pues..necesito que me traigas..-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..<strong>

_**EN LA HABITACION...**_

-tal vez no la consiguio..-dijo hinata-le dije que no fuera...

_Miro hacia el mueble y era el albun de fotos..y mejor decidio jugar con un hilo de su camiseta..._

-naruto..jamas cambiaras, y eso es lo que amo de ti..-dijo hinata

_Sintio una ligera patadita que la hizo sonreir..._

* * *

><p><strong>EN ICHARU'S<strong>

-aqui esta el pedido naruto-sama..-dijo ayame

-gracias..-dijo naruto

-y por cierto..como esta hinata-sama..-dijo ayame

-bien..-dijo naruto-el embarazo hace ver mas hermosa..

-que bueno..le mandas mis saludos..-dijo ayame

-si lo hare..me tengo que ir..nos vemos..-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..<strong>

-_"si continuo asi..mi chakra se va acabando"_-penso naruto

**_-claro que se va acabando..-dijo kurama-y aun no has aprendido esa tecnica..._  
><strong>

-ya lo se-dijo naruto-pero no voy a depender de nadie..

_**-hay chico..sabes que tienes muchos amigos que te ayudarian..-dijo kurama**_

-claro que lo se..no puedo pedirselo..-dijo naruto

_**-ya no puedo decirte mas..-dijo kurama-es solo que te aprendas el mas importante**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>EN LA HABITACION..<em>**

-lo conseguiste..-dijo hinata

-ten..perdona si tarde algo ya sabes lo mismo de siempre..-dijo naruto

-lo se..no te preoupes-dijo hinata-si que se ve rico..

-por supuesto que si..-dijo naruto

-no quieres un poco..-dijo hinata mientras comia

-no..es mejor que sea para el bebe..-dijo naruto

-ya oiste lo que dice papi..apuesto que comeras mas ramen como tu padre..-dijo hinata

-espero que no rompa mi record..-dijo naruto

-anda ven a dormir...deberias descansar mas..-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes..ademas verte feliz con nuestro bebe..-dijo naruto-y estoy encantado por conplacerte en todos tus antojos..

-en todo..-dijo hinata

-si..lo que tu quieras..-dijo naruto-cualquier cosa..

-entonces tengo otro antojo mas..-dijo hinata

_Asi que toda la noche paso entre antojo en antojo.._

* * *

><p><strong>AL DIA SIGUIENTE...<strong>

-si..que no dejamos dormir mucho a papi...-dijo hinata-te ama tanto que no pudo dormir bien..

_Miro a naruto que estaba bien dormido..con cuidado se levanto de la cama..sin hacer ruido para su mala suerte lo hizo...haciendo despertar a naruto_

-no deberias de levantarte...-dijo naruto

-es que no quiero que te preocupes tanto por mi..-dijo hinata

-solo quiero que estes bien tu y el bebe...-dijo naruto-cuando te quieras a levantar..avisame..-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

-te amo..-susurro naruto entre sus labios

-tambien te amo..y mucho..-dijo hinata

_Unieron sus labios en un beso con ese amor que crecia cada vez mas y mas..._

* * *

><p><strong>UN MES DESPUES..<strong>

_Cada vez es mas y mas peligroso el embarazo de hinata ya que tiene nueve meses..haciendo que este en cama porque solo le faltaba un mes para que el bebe naciera y la dicha de hacerse madre.._

-buenos dias..como amaneciste..-dijo naruto

-un poco mejor..-dijo hinata

-solo quiero que no te preocupes tanto...-dijo hinata-te amo y quiero que estes bien..

-estere bien si tu lo estas..-dijo naruto

-lo estoy..y el bebe lo estara tambien...-dijo hinata-solo es un poco de cansancio..

-si..puede que sea cansancio...quieres algo de la cocina..-dijo naruto

-si..creo que hay un poco de helado en el conjelador...-dijo hinata

-te lo traere..ahora vengo..-dijo naruto

_Le dio un beso fugaz y salio de la habitacion.._

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA FLORERIA...<strong>

-como es el estado de hinata..sakura..-dijo ino

-_"si continua asi..cuando el bebe nazca.."_-penso sakura

-sakura..-dijo ino

-eh?..que me decias..-dijo sakura

-te decia sobre el estado de hinata..-dijo ino

-es mas grabe ahora con sus ocho meses de embarazo..el bebe adsorve cada vez mas el chakra ..-dijo sakura

-adsorve..pero como hace eso..-dijo ino

-con los meses la bebe fue adsorviendo de poco a poco el chakra de hinata y ahora que le queda un mes para su nacimiento..hay una posibilidad que hinata mueran..porque su cuerpo de no resistira mucho..-dijo sakura

-entonces..hinata puede morir..-dijo ino

-si..no puedo imaginar lo que pasara con naruto..-dijo sakura

-es cierto...-dijo ino-tanto tiempo que hinata hizo enamorarlo para que el la pierda..

-si que lo es..hinata merece vivir-dijo sakura-y ser feliz con ellos..

* * *

><p><strong>EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..<strong>

-_"no debes de preocuparla..tienes que calmarte"_-penso naruto

**_-claro que se da cuenta de tu preocupacion..-dijo kurama-ya te lo habia dicho.._  
><strong>

-lo se..es solo que le queda un mes para el nacimiento del bebe ..-dijo naruto-y no quiero perderla..-dijo naruto

_**-lo se chico..-dijo kurama**_

-naruto..todo bien abajo..-dijo hinata desde la habitacion

-si ya voy...-dijo naruto

**_EN LA HABITACION.._**

-perdona por la tardanza..es que no escontraba la cuchara..-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes..esta bien-dijo hinata

-no sabes lo mucho que te amo..-dijo naruto

-lo se..yo tambien te amo..-dijo hinata-mucho...mucho...

_Se acerco a la cama y se acosto a su lado mientras que ella comia el helado..toco su vientre y le deposito un beso.._

-cuando salgas de ahi..espero que seas muy inteligente como tu madre..-dijo naruto

-naruto..-dijo hinata

-que..es la verdad..eres mas inteligente que yo..que suerte que eres mi esposa-dijo naruto

-y tu mi esposo..-dijo hinata-el gran heroe de konoha y el sexto hokage..

-claro..tu esposo..el que te amara siempre como un loco..-dijo naruto

-...-dijo hinata-y no sabes como me gusta que digas eso..

-como que color te gustaria para el bebe.-dijo naruto

-no se..espero que sea naranja..-dijo hinata

-o tal vez le guste el violeta-dijo naruto

-pueda que si..-dijo hinata-ven mejor dame un beso..

_Se acerco a sus labios y le dio un beso.._

-te amo naruto..-dijo hinata

-y yo a ti hinata..-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA FLORERIA..<strong>

-si que es muy serio todo eso..-dijo ino

-que es muy serio..-dijo tenten

-el embarazo de hinata...-dijo sakura-cada vez siento que su chakra va disminuyendo...

-no te preocupes..hinata es fuerte y podra con esto..-dijo tenten-te lo aseguro..

-como estas muy segura de ello..-dijo ino

-porque..-dijo tenten-porque..me lo dijo neji...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	21. Chapter 21

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-"si continuo asi..mi chakra se va acabando"-penso naruto_

_**-claro que se va acabando..-dijo kurama-y aun no has aprendido esa tecnica...  
><strong>_

_-ya lo se-dijo naruto-pero no voy a depender de nadie.._

_**-hay chico..sabes que tienes muchos amigos que te ayudarian..-dijo kurama**_

_-claro que lo se..no puedo pedirselo..-dijo naruto_

_**-ya no puedo decirte mas..-dijo kurama-es solo que te aprendas el mas importante**..._

_._

_._

_**-claro que se da cuenta de tu preocupacion..-dijo kurama-ya te lo habia dicho..  
><strong>_

_-lo se..es solo que le queda un mes para el nacimiento del bebe ..-dijo naruto-y no quiero perderla..-dijo naruto_

_**-lo se chico..-dijo kurama**_

_-naruto..todo bien abajo..-dijo hinata desde la habitacion_

_-si ya voy...-dijo naruto_

_._

_._

_-que es muy serio..-dijo tenten_

_-el embarazo de hinata...-dijo sakura-cada vez siento que su chakra va disminuyendo..._

_-no te preocupes..hinata es fuerte y podra con esto..-dijo tenten-te lo aseguro.._

_-como estas muy segura de ello..-dijo ino_

_-porque..-dijo tenten-porque..me lo dijo neji..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 21  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

-como...-dijo ino

-fui al cementerio..oi su voz..-dijo tenten

-ya veo...-dijo ino

-solo recuerden que no deben preocupupar a hinata...como no los pidio naruto-dijo sakura

* * *

><p><strong>EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..<strong>

_Cada vez dormia mas y aprovechaba para darle un poco mas de chakra haciendo debilitarse pero se recuparaba por el chakra de kurama..cada vez la bebe adsorvia mas y mas el chakra de ambos.._

**_-sabes que necesitas mas ayuda..-dijo kurama-tu chakra disminuye cada vez mas.._  
><strong>

-ya no me lo repitas..-dijo naruto

_**-el crio adsorve cada vez mas y mas..-dijo kurama-**y a ti ya no te queda nada de chakra..****_

-lo se..-dijo naruto

**_-si usas el mio ya sabes lo que pasara..-dijo kurama-no es muy recomendable.._  
><strong>

-si..no se que hacer..-dijo naruto

_**-recuerda lo que te dijo la chica de pelo rojo..-dijo kurama**_

_-si necesitas mi chakra puedes decirmelo.._

-lo se..pero no puedo pedirle ni a ella ni a nadie..-dijo naruto

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE..<strong>

-sabes como sigue naruto..-dijo sasuke

-no..como lo que me encargo no he tenido tiempo de visitarlo..-dijo shikamaru

-ya veo..-dijo sasuke

-tu eres su mejor amigo..porque no vas a verlo a su casa..-dijo shikamaru

-tal vez tengas razon..-dijo sasuke-esperemos que no sea muy grave..

-esperemos que no..-dijo shikamaru

* * *

><p><strong>EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..<strong>

_Contemplaba biendo a hinata dormir..usando cada vez mas y mas de su chakra.._

-_"porque...porque hinata..te amo"_-penso naruto

_-¿quieres ser mi novia...?-dijo naruto_

_-yo...si...quiero...-dijo hinata bajito_

_-que...no te escuche...-dijo naruto_

_-si quiero...-dijo hinata bajito_

_-aun no te escucho...-dijo naruto_

_-QUE SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA NARUTO...-grito hinata_

-todo era tan hermoso..-dijo naruto

_-bueno..lo que quiero decir es que...si tu..¿quieres ser mi esposa?...mejor dicho¿quieres casarte conmigo hinata?..-dijo naruto mostrando el anillo en una cajita_

_-yo...yo...-dijo hinata_

_-tu eres lo que mas quiero...y nada me haría feliz si aceptas...-dijo naruto_

_-yo...si quiero...quiero ser tu esposa..-dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos_

-cuando me diste la noticia..de que voy a ser papa..-dijo naruto

_-hina ya llegue..-dijo naruto-todo bien.._

_-si..de hecho quiero decirte algo..-dijo hinata_

_-claro..dime..-dijo naruto_

_-pues...-dijo hinata tomo la mano de naruto y se la puso en su vientre_

_-no me digas que..-dijo naruto emocionado_

_-si..estoy embrazada..-dijo hinata_

_.  
><em>

_._

_-el embarazo de hinata..es muy peligroso...cuando de a luz ella morira.._

-no se que hacer..si te pierdo..-dijo naruto liberando sus lagrimas

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA MANSION HYUGA..<strong>

-como estara hinata...me preocupa..-dijo hanabi

-tranquila hija..tu hermana es fuerte..-dijo hiashi

-y si algo pasa..-dijo hanabi

-no pasara..mientras tenga a naruto-sama estara bien..-dijo hiashi

-si tienes razon padre..-dijo hanabi

* * *

><p><strong>EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..<strong>

-como estas naruto..-dijo sasuke

-al menos toca antes de entrar..-dijo naruto

-ya..¿y como esta hinata?...-dijo sasuke

-cada vez mas debil..-dijo naruto

-ya veo..-dijo sasuke

-uso mi chakra para que hinata este un poco mas fuerte..-dijo naruto

-tu chakra normal..y el de kurama no lo usas..-dijo sasuke

-no..porque es mas peligroso..-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes tanto por hinata ya veras que estaran bien ella tanto como el bebe..-dijo sasuke

-gracias...-dijo naruto-_"tienes razon sasuke..gracias..amigo"_

-de nada...bueno me voy..-dijo sasuke y desaparecio en una nube de humo

.

.

**EN LA HABITACION..**

-sabes..cuando nazca el bebe..quero darle mi medallon..-dijo hinata

-claro que se lo daras y se sentira orgullosa de ser un hyuga..-dijo naruto

-tanto como un namikaze..-dijo hinata-estaras muy orgulloso de tener nuestros apellidos..-dijo hinata

-claro que si..-dijo naruto tocando el vientre de hinata-lo estara..

_Sintiendo como se movia y daba pataditas.._

-creo que ya esta orgulloso..-dijo hinata

-como no estarlo..y mas que seremos sus padres...-dijo naruto-te amo mucho..

-y yo a ti..-dijo hinata

-siempre estaran conmigo..-dijo naruto-los dos..

-lo estaremos..-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA TARDE..<strong>

-sabes..he pensado que cuando nazca el bebe podremos ir al lugar que te prometi..-dijo naruto

-de verdad..me lo prometes..-dijo hinata

-te lo prometo..que iremos los tres..-dijo naruto

-al menos me puedes contar como es..-dijo hinata

-pueda que si...-dijo naruto-lo unico que te podre decir es que es muy hermoso

-me encantaria ir contigo a ese lugar..-dijo hinata

-claro que iras..prometeme que iras conmigo y el bebe..-dijo naruto

-te lo prometo..-dijo hinata

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA FLORERIA...<strong>

-ino sabes como va hinata..-dijo sai

-no aun no..con lo que me ha contado sakura es muy delicado..-dijo ino

-dejame averiguar en mis libros como ayudarlos..-dijo sai

-si hazlo..ayudalos..-dijo ino

-no tienes porque pedirmelo..sabes que lo haria..sin pensarlo-dijo sai

-lo se..-dijo ino

* * *

><p><strong>EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..<strong>

-como estas hija..-dijo hiashi

-bien..no te preocupes...-dijo hinata

-lo se..trata de estar mas tranquila...-dijo hiashi

-si padre..-dijo hinata-hay veces que siento que no podre estar con el bebe ni con naruto..

_Naruto iba a entrar cuando escucho.._

-tengo miedo de que no pueda ver crecer...ni estar a su lado..y no se como tomara eso naruto..-dijo hinata-no quiero que sufra de nuevo..

-no digas eso..si estaras con ellos..te aman..-dijo hiashi

-yo tambien los amo mucho..nadie me ha dicho nada pero tengo la certeza de que morire..-dijo hinata-en cualquier momento..

-no moriras...estaras mas sana que nunca hinata..-dijo hiashi

_Su padre la abrazo y limpio sus lagrimas al entrar naruto no pudo evitar sonreir..._

-estaras bien te lo prometo..-dijo hiashi mientras la abrazaba

.

.

**EN LA NOCHE..**

-es momento de que me vaya...-dijo hiashi-..recuerda que debes cuidarte..

-lo se padre...no te preocupes..-dijo hinata

-no puedes pedirme que no me preocupe..sabes que lo hare de todos modos..-dijo hiashi

-cuidate mucho padre..-dijo hinata

-tu tambien...-dijo hiashi y se marcho

-cumple con lo que dice tu padre..-dijo naruto

-no me trates como una niña...-dijo hinata

-no te trato como una niña..solo quiero que como estes bien tu y el bebe..-dijo naruto

-estamos bien..-dijo hinata

-claro que lo estaran...-dijo naruto-_"es una promesa..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	22. Chapter 22

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-uso mi chakra para que hinata este un poco mas fuerte..-dijo naruto_

_-tu chakra normal..y el de kurama no lo usas..-dijo sasuke_

_-no..porque es mas peligroso..-dijo naruto_

_-no te preocupes tanto por hinata ya veras que estaran bien ella tanto como el bebe..-dijo sasuke_

_-gracias...-dijo naruto-"tienes razon sasuke..gracias..amigo"_

_._

_._

_-tengo miedo de que no pueda ver crecer...ni estar a su lado..y no se como tomara eso naruto..-dijo hinata-no quiero que sufra de nuevo.._

_-no digas eso..si estaras con ellos..te aman..-dijo hiashi_

_-yo tambien los amo mucho..nadie me ha dicho nada pero tengo la certeza de que morire..-dijo hinata-en cualquier momento.._

_-no moriras...estaras mas sana que nunca hinata..-dijo hiashi_

_._

_._

_-cumple con lo que dice tu padre..-dijo naruto_

_-no me trates como una niña...-dijo hinata_

_-no te trato como una niña..solo quiero que como estes bien tu y el bebe..-dijo naruto_

_-estamos bien..-dijo hinata_

_-claro que lo estaran...-dijo naruto-"es una promesa..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 22  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO...**

-aqui vamos...-dijo naruto

_**-bien chico...muestrame todo lo que has aprendido..-dijo kurama-solo recuerda...no puedes usar mi chakra..**_

-ya lo se..-dijo naruto-veamos...

_Concentrandose asi...usando todo lo que su chakra normal..._

_**-bien...es momento..-dijo kurama-ya usalo...y que no se desperdicie..**_

-Yuketsu suru tame ni kaihatsu-dijo naruto

_Usando asi mas de todo su chakra posible..._

-c..como salio...-dijo naruto

**-necesitas mas practica...-dijo kurama-y mas tiempo..**

-eso es lo que no tengo tiempo...-dijo naruto-pronto nacera nuestro hijo..y..

**_-escucha chico...se que esto es muy duro para ti...-dijo kurama-pero debes ser mas fuerte...como lo fuiste en la guerra.._**

-fuerte...pero esto es diferente...la madre de mi hijo esta muriendo..-dijo naruto-y yo no quiero perderla..la amo como jamas pense amar a alguien...

_**-entiendo...-dijo kurama-bien ya deja de lamentarte y continuemos practicando...**_

-por supuesto...vamos..-dijo naruto-_"mejorare...con esto hare que estes bien...amor"_

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...<strong>

-esto es tan aburrido...quisiera salir...-dijo hinata

-no puedes...recuerdalo hina..-dijo sakura-por el bien del bebe...

-pero sakura-chan...me aburro mucho...y sin tan solo pudiera salir de casa...-dijo hinata

-ni se te ocurra pararte...-dijo sakura-le prometi a naruto que no dejaria que hicieras esfuerzos...

-no entiendo...porque me trata como una niña..-dijo hinata-soy su esposa y la futura madre de su hijo...

-wow...hinata lo dijiste sin sonrojarte..-dijo sakura

-que cosa dije..-dijo hinata

-soy su esposa y la futura madre de su hijo...-dijo sakura-eso fue lo que dijiste...me sorprendio que no te sonrojaras...

-yo..yo dije eso...-dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo-es que..

-tranquila...ademas tienes algo de razon...pero no haras ningun esfuerzo...-dijo sakura poniendo su mano en el vientre de ella-piensa en el bebe...

-lo hago...todo el tiempo...-dijo hinata

_Sintiendo asi una patadita un poco mas fuerte que las anteriores..._

-si que sera bueno con esas patadas que da..-dijo sakura

-si..espero que sea igual a el..-dijo hinata

-pero no tanto..-dijo sakura-admite que no piensa antes de actuar...y que es muy despitado en muchas cosas...

-pueda que si...pero no le cambiaria nada de el..-dijo hinata con un leve sonrojo

* * *

><p><strong>EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO...<strong>

**_-un poco mas rapido chico..-dijo kurama-ya casi lo logras..._**

Usando mas y mas su chakra...al maximo...

-_"hinata...por ti haria lo que fuera..."_-penso naruto-aqui vamos...

**_-lo has logrado chico...es sorprendente...-dijo kurama-te felicito..._**

-gracias...por todo..-dijo naruto

_Al abrir sus ojos...vio unos de los lugares mas hermosos...ya que era de noche..._

-si que has mejorado naruto..-dijo sasuke

-no creo...ademas debo pensar mas en el bebe...que el entrenamiento..-dijo naruto-son mi prioridad..

-si..has madurado mas de lo que pense..-dijo sasuke-y me alegro..

-gracias...es momento de irme a casa...-dijo naruto-debe estar preocupada ya que es tarde...

-te acompaño...ya que sakura esta con ella..-dijo sasuke

* * *

><p><strong>EN LA NOCHE...<strong>

_**EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE...**_

-ultimadamente llega tarde a casa..tal vez esta con alguien mas..-dijo hinata con la mirada abajo-alguien mas fuerte que yo...

-no digas eso...naruto jamas te haria eso..-dijo sakura-el te ama con todo su ser...

-tengo miedo de que...-dijo hinata-que el amor que me tiene se acabe...

-jamas acabaria mi amor por ti hina...-dijo naruto entrando-jamas...

-bien nosotros nos vamos...nos vemos hina..-dijo sakura-vamos sasuke..

_Ya que los amigos se fueron..._

-porque piensas eso..-dijo naruto

-porque..porque en estos dias te has distanciado de mi...y no se si..

-jamas pasaria...porque este corazon...-dijo naruto tocandose el pecho-solo late por hina y no hay nadie mas en mi vida...

-de verdad...yo entendere si...-dijo hinata

-no hay nadie mas que mi hermosa esposa...y la madre de mi hijo..-dijo naruto-no necesito nadie mas...

-te amo..y no quiero que te alejes de mi...-dijo hinata-no podria...

-no pasara..porque yo tambien te amo...con todo mi ser...-dijo naruto-tu y el bebe son mi vida entera...

_Se sento a un lado de ella...y beso sus labios con una delicadeza unica...y al separarse..._

-estas mas convencida ahora...-dijo naruto poniendo una mano en el vientre de ella

-si...mas de lo que imaginas...-dijo hinata

_Sintio unas ligeras pataditas...haciendo sonreir a ambos..._

-espero que el bebe tenga antojos de besos...-dijo naruto-porque yo los tengo...en este momento..

_Hinata rio un poco a su comentario...siempre sabiendo que decir para animarla un poco..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
